The Captain And The Shunned
by White Wolf Writers
Summary: Jim Hawkins is finally finished with the Academy! But when he signs on as Captain for a relatively simple cargo trip, does he get more than he bargained for? Trouble, adventure and a rather fetching young woman with a past she'd rather forget. Enjoy the thrilling tales of Jim as he sets out on another adventure. JimxOC P.S. Reviews are like cookies! Please share!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fan fiction ever so I'm a little nervous but let's give this thing a shot shall we? **

**Umm I ****_clearly_**** do not own Treasure Planet in any way, shape of form...I have added in a few made-up words but the pronunciation is right next to it so hopefully that won't be a problem. This was inspired by several 'Treasure Planet' stories so if there are similarities, don't kill me. Please. I highly enjoy living.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

Jim walked through the grand hallways of the Interstellar Academy, its deep red carpet muffling the sound of his footsteps. He was going to meet Captain Amelia in the headmaster's office to find out if he had passed the final exam, to either give him the go ahead to start piloting his own transport ship through the Etherium, or to send his dreams down the drain hacked up into tiny miniscule pieces. Even though he knew he was the best in his class, even better than some of those yahoos higher up than him, it didn't keep him from getting nervous. It was a strange mix he had to admit. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, butterflies were taking off by the bucket load while simultaneously feeling as if the bottom of said organ had dropped out to the space around his ankles. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the headmaster's door. Jim shivered before knocking; it was almost as if the headmaster had this door _built_ to be intimidating.

It was a wiry little pager boy who opened the door for him. Stepping inside, his eyes fell on the headmaster, in all his old-school glory and long ridiculously styled white beard, behind a grand oak desk. Amelia stood tall and straight as usual beside the old man, hands behind her back. Even as the mother of four easily excitable and exhaustingly energetic children, (Jim knew, he'd had to babysit them once) Amelia had not succumbed to the wear and tear and overall exhaustion that usually accompanied motherhood. She stood straight as ever, strong, proud and regal, every button neatly polished, clothes clean and pressed and not a hair out-of-place. She smiled at him kindly before putting her game-face back on.

The headmaster shuffled some paper before leaning forward, hands folded on the desk, "So young Mr. James Hawkins is it?" he croaked. Jim suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. As if the old man didn't know him. He'd spent a good portion of Jim's first year trying to get him kicked out. Not that any of his plans worked mind you, but Jim had to admit the old fart had quite the imagination. They hadn't been able to wash the altered perp juice off the walls of his bedroom for the longest time and he was stuck smelling like old rotten perps for weeks. Nearly drove him insane.

"Yes Sir!" Jim bowed politely. The old man smiled.

"So I hear that you did pretty well on your exit exams. And that you requested permission for early graduation. Is that correct?" Jim nodded. The old man stroked his beard; "Well as you know we don't usually allow for early dismissals from this school..." the Headmaster trailed off eyeing Jim, just waiting for the boy to give him a reason to dismiss the request. Jim swallowed but didn't rise to the bait, "But since the Board of Directors agree, and the wonderful speech earlier from Captain Amelia here, I have decided, to allow this." Amelia smiled and Jim could barely hold in the _whoop_ of joy that threatened to burst from him. But he managed and only cracked into a huge smile. But the headmaster wasn't quite finished.

"And another thing," Jim's joy quickly died, melting like an ice-cube dropped into the mouth of an active volcano, "A certain _someone_," his eyes flicked towards Amelia who didn't move a muscle, "has offered you a position as captain on a ship heading towards the Amber Quadrant to pick up a delivery of Ohcurian Solar Crystals on the planet of Donoma***(****means 'Sight of the Sun' in Native American)**. This is will be your first voyage after you leave this school. Make us proud boy!" Jim was frozen to the floor. Jim couldn't believe it! He was finished with school! And he already had a ship and everything! Hearing a sniff behind him, Jim whirled around to see his mother and BEN coming out from behind a curtain; his mother was crying while BEN was trying his best not to and reduced to odd hitching sobs.

"CONGRATULATIONS JIMMY! How's it feel to be free from school?! Only 21 and ALREADY FINISHED! And get this! I hear there's a pretty boat out there somewhere with your name on it!" the robot threw an arm around Jim's shoulders leaning into him, an electric blue eye pressed against his face. Jim contemplated for a moment before embracing his mother.

"I-I don't know! It feels great! Almost too good to be true!" as they exited the room, Jim let his excitement and happiness flow through him at last.

"_Woohoo!_" he shouted to the ceiling, pumping his fist in the air. His mother laughed at her silly little boy before pulling him into another hug.

"I'm so proud of you Jim!" she whispered softly in her ear. He hugged her back before pulling away, grinning like a mad man.

"I told you you'd be proud!" his mother shook her head disappointedly but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"Ugh Jim! What am I going to do with you!?" they laughed before heading over to Amelia and Delbert's house to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I meant to do it last Monday but exam week is coming up and most of my spare time has been eaten up with studying and the like.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! I'll quit my yapping and let you get on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

"Dear god, I had no idea coming up with a crew would be this BORING!" Jim yelled at the piles of paper he was supposed to be going through. Amelia didn't even raise an eyebrow before replying.

"Well Mr. Hawkins you can't expect to pilot a cargo ship all by yourself now can you?" Amelia looked through several papers, glancing at a few before tossing them in the bin. Jim let out a huff.

"I know that but I didn't think that we'd be sitting here for…" Jim looked up at the clock, "5 hours!? We've been sitting here for 5 hours! We've talked to hundreds of applicants and accepted half. Isn't that enough?" he slumped back into his high-backed chair, looking at a piece of paper of a tentacled man with three eyes; "Hey what about this guy?" Amelia took the paper and looked through it briefly before tossing it in the bin with the others. Jim gaped at her like she's grown an extra head or something.

"What was that for?"

"Please Jim, the information was obviously falsified," she watched as Jim rummaged through the bin bringing up the tentacled man again, "See his middle eye? The yellow lines tattooed on his eye lid? He's been to the Adánan **(Ah-daah-nun) **prisons. Not exactly the type of crew member you're looking for," she finished the paper she was looking at and gave it an approving smile before handing it to Jim. He read through the resume of a lizard like man, large yellow eyes and bright emerald green scales. He was in finer clothes, suggesting wealth but not too much. He read the name.

"Cadburry?" Jim's eyebrows rose. Amelia nodded. Jim didn't want to question Amelia's judgment. She _had_ called out Delbert's crew as_ 'a ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots'_ before they set off for the adventure that was Treasure Planet. Jim sighed, flopping back into his chair and picking up another hopeful candidate's paper. One more crew member and he'd be finished! Finally finished! Most of the people they'd accepted had already been notified and would be coming tomorrow to set sail with him on his voyage.

All of a sudden, a loud banging sound came from the room just outside theirs. The door flew open to reveal a breathless young boy not much taller than Jim's waist, holding a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand. He was panting heavily but a huge smile broke out onto his face revealing several missing teeth when his eyes fell on the two of them. But the boy's moment of happiness what cut short as a frustrated yell came from the other room wiping the smile off of his face instantly. A green and brown blur flew through the door tackling the poor boy to the floor.

"Haha! Thought you could get away from me, huh?!" Jim and Amelia both look surprised at the newest arrival. A girl sat casually on top of the boy who was struggling to escape. She had a red bandana tied on her head covering most of it, long dark auburn hair tied messily into a bun, small braids and strands with small silver beads escaping the wild mess. What skin wasn't covered up was tan, a few faded scars poked out from beneath her sleeves. Clad in loose-fitting brown pants, a fitted white tank top, and a faded green jacket that only went up to her bust, the girl screamed self-confidence. A small arsenal of throwing knives was strapped to her waist and a nasty looking dagger hung from her hip. She laughed at the boy who was still struggling before Amelia cleared her throat. The girl's attention was on her in a second, shock painted her expression. As if she hadn't even noticed Amelia and Jim were in the room. Her eyes were two different colors! One was a deep blue, and the other a clear emerald green. Jim couldn't figure out which one to look at, so he stared awkwardly at a spot on her forehead.

"Excuse us, would you mind taking your games outside!" Amelia stood up in all her strength and height, facing the girl sitting on the boy. The girl coughed and stood up. She was short, only coming up to Jim's chest but that didn't seem to stop her.

"Sorry lady! But this little snot here was about to try for some work that he's not allowed to," she nudged the boy with her foot, "We'll be goin' then! C'mon Stephen let's get you home so your mam can get you real good," the girl grinned evilly the boy visibly flinched when the girl mentioned his mother. Jim knew the feeling. But the boy, Stephen, ran to Jim and Amelia before the girl could grab him.

"No way Rune! I've been waitin' fer a long time fer an opportunity like dis an' I ain't lettin' you take dat from meh. I'ma get on a ship an' sail the Etherium like ma Da'!" the boy beamed up at Amelia; "Here's ma papers Ma'am," The boy handed the scrunched up paper he'd been holding to her. The girl in the doorway bristled like a cat. Jim shivered.

"No way! Steph! Do you have ANY idea what your mam will do to me if she finds out I let you get on a ship?!" she almost shrieked the last word as she stomped forward she grabbed the boy by the scruff of his shirt and snatched the piece of paper from Amelia's stunned hands. Jim was equally stunned.

"H-Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" Jim called grabbing the girl's shoulder, "If he wants to, he can join the crew! You can't stop him if that's what he wants!" the girl, Rune, the boy had called her, grimaced at him. He took his hand off her shoulder, safe from any possible harm.

"Look tough guy! You don't know his mam, and I don't wanna die. So leave it alone," she turned to leave but stopped at the door, bright eyes dancing with some wild idea, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Donoma," Jim rolled his eyes. This girl was all over the place. Rune scrunched up her eyebrows in thought before beaming brightly.

"I'll be right back! Don't move!" she ordered before disappearing into the bustling, sunny streets of the Montressor Spaceport carrying the screaming boy over her shoulder. Jim shook his head, dislodging the spider webs that had collected in his brain.

"What on earth was that all about?" he turned to Amelia who shrugged before taking a seat at the table and continued the search for crew members. Jim looked out the door leading to the outside world and sighed heavily. He turned his back on the inviting sunshine and merchants yelling out their wares to anyone passing by.

Not a half-hour later, Rune returned, humming softly to herself. This time though, she knocked out a little melody before kicking the door open at the last beat. Jim nearly jumped out of his skin at the bang. Amelia barely reacted but Jim could see her fur standing on end. Rune had surprised her too.

"Yo, Academy guy!" Amelia smirked when Rune addressed Jim, he scowled. "So I had a great idea last time I was here. You're looking for one more crew person right?" she waited for Jim's nod of approval before continuing, "Well I was thinking, why don't I join?"

Jim was too stunned by her sudden declaration so Amelia stepped forward.

"If you wish to be a part of this crew, you'd have to have the necessary qualifications, a list of references, history of sailing, criminal records and medical records," Amelia listed in a practiced tone. Jim shook himself out of his fixed state and nodded. The girl pouted, in thought.

"Well I don't know 'bout a list but I know my way around a ship that's for sure! Been sailing since I was…." Rune ticked off her fingers as she mentally counted, "Nearly eleven years now! Wow," she added as an after thought staring at her fingers, "didn't seem like that much. As for medical stuff, I'm healthy as a horse. Ok, history of sailing, check. Medical crap, check. What's next?" Amelia's eyebrow rose questionably.

"Qualifications, references and criminal records."

"Question! What exactly are the qualifications on this boat?" Jim resisted the urge to slap himself in the face. This girl was all over the place! Rune as it turned out, couldn't even read the Montressor dialect so Amelia read the qualifications out loud and Rune either yay-ed or nay-ed them. She ended up with more than two thirds of what they were looking for. She was an excellent look-out, a decent mechanic and a first-rate bargainer. References didn't go off to well as she couldn't remember any names and by the time they reached criminal history everyone was yawning uncontrollably.

"Well I think that's enough for today. Welcome aboard the _RLS Glory_ Rune_._ We'll meet tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp," Amelia stifled a yawn. Rune shook her head.

"I have a heap of morning chores to do for my last day," Rune yawned, "I'd gladly give them up to continue this but knowing mam, she'll load me up some extra work as a goodbye present. How 'bout noonish?" Jim smiled wearily.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow?" she nodded grabbing her jacket.

"Yup see you two tomorrow," she waved back at him as she walked down the streetlamp filled evening. The Etherium sparkled behind her, the blues and purples swirling in a peaceful dance, the stars peppering the night sky with diamonds. The cool of space clashed almost comfortingly with her warmth; the tannish gold glow of her skin in the streetlights, her auburn hair swaying gently in the breeze. And then she vanished around a corner, leaving the street empty, and almost cold in her wake. Jim stretched and heard a few bones pop, filling him with the sweet warmth that accompanied the action.

"Well Mr. Hawkins, I do believe that has been the longest interview in person I have ever had," Amelia stood up straight, arms behind her back as she inhaled the night air. People were singing drunkenly some distance away in a bar somewhere. Had he not been exhausted, he would have gone and gotten a pint. Sighing, he turned and headed towards Amelia who waited in her buggy to take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! The story continues... and for those who actually read the author's comments, I'll try to update every Monday.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

The next morning, Jim walked onto his ship first thing when he arrived. He couldn't believe it! Today he was going to launch the _RLS Glory_. He was so exited! The butterflies were flying rampant in his stomach now, but nothing to make him queasy thankfully. He climbed the stairs to the Quarter deck

Standing with his arms behind his back, much like Amelia, he mused, he looked up into the Etherium. He was going to be sailing that as a Captain soon. Jim smiled. Soon could not be soon enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the crow's nest. Gazing at the nest, Jim blinked when he saw something dangling over the side. It looked like a rope, swaying slightly in the breeze. Then it disappeared and replaced by some hands, then a face. A face he'd spent most of yesterday questioning.

"Rune?" he called up to her. She looked around sleepily before smiling at him and waving sluggishly. She called down to him; mouth moving but the words never reached him. Crawling over the edge of the crows nest she began swaying back and forth on the beam of wood she was standing on. From what Jim could see, her eyes were barely open.

"Rune!" she turned her head towards him and smiled again, eyes still hooded with sleep. She moved her mouth again and this time he heard it and paled considerably.

"Be right down!"

This girl, Rune, was going to descend from the very top of this ship, HALF-ASLEEP?! His heart stopped when Rune took a step forward, _off the edge of the beam._ She flew down to the next beam down, landing somewhat gracefully on all fours softening the blow slightly. Jim let out the breath he'd been holding and called for Amelia. She'd know what to do with this.

Jim watched as Rune took another deliberate step off the beam she'd been standing on and plummeting to the next one. This one was a little farther down so when she landed she let out a small 'oof' on impact. She yawned and lay down on the beam, limbs hanging off the sides and proceeded to fall asleep again.

"Rune! Get down here this instant!" Amelia ordered from right behind Jim. He cringed at the volume the woman was using but it did the trick and Rune was up and awake and crashed in a pile in front of him.

"Good…" she yawned, "Morning! What are you guys doing up so early?" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Amelia nodded in Rune's direction and left Jim to order his new crew member. Jim couldn't really think about anything but…

"What were you doing in the crows nest?" Rune repositioned herself so she sat cross-legged instead of in a pile.

"Well I was sleeping. It's surprisingly comfortable you know! You should try it one of these days, _Captain_!" she grinned good-heartedly. He couldn't help it. He cracked a smile. He was a _Captain_! He shook his head, focusing on staying on topic.

"Well I figured but why were you sleeping in the crows nest? I saw you go home last night!" he asked and her head shot up.

"You followed me home?!" Rune's eyes were big as saucers. Jim's cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of following a girl home. Like some sort of stalker. His embarrassment slowly turned to annoyance, one of his safe cards.

"No! Why in Etherium would you think that?" his apparent unease sent a chill through the air but Rune didn't seem to notice. Or care. Honestly with her it could have been either or.

"No I don't think of you like that. Besides, you're way too soft to be the stalker type," she added bluntly and lay down on the deck looking up at the sky, "Nah it's just that mam didn't take to well to me leaving. I left before things got too hairy and came here. Speaking of which, I gotta go get my stuff. Be right back!" and with that she was gone, scaling up the main mast like a squirrel up a tree. She came down more the normal way this time, using the ropes and landing on her feet in front of him.

"Alrighty Captain! Where do I bunk?" He looked to her pale green canvas bag, worn with age and patched in several places. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's all your stuff?" Rune looked at her bag questionably.

"Yup!" she chirped, tilted her head and asked, "Why?"

"Nothing, never mind. Here let me show you were you'll be staying." They walked through the galley to where the hammocks hung swinging as a gust of wind blew past them. But to her surprise, Jim led her to a separate room a little farther down the hall.

"Amelia would have my head if I made you bunk with the other men," he explained, "And since you're the only girl on the ship, you won't have to share with anyone."

Rune moved past him and explored her room. A hammock hung to her left and there was a full walled shelf there for all of her things. On the opposite side were a bunk and more shelves; a small bathroom was separated by a door. Rune immediately scrambled into the hammock leg dangling over the edge, making Jim laugh. She giggled with him before flopping out of the hammock and saluting him.

"Alrighty Captain Tightpants! What should I do now that I'm all settled?" she kept smiling at him as he stared at her, shocked at the nick-name.

"What? Tightpants?" Jim asked in disbelief. Rune giggled as if someone had told a joke.

"Well everyone I know wear kinda loose things like this," she pulled at her baggy pants showing him what she meant, "But you and Amelia have the tighter more formal wear I guess? So, Tightpants!" he gave her a look and she slumped. "And here I thought it was a good nick-name…" she muttered quietly to herself.

"Well for starters, Ms. Baggypants," he emphasized the words sternly but the smile that grew on his face gave it away, "You can begin your work as a cabin girl until I find a more suitable job for abilities like yours." She looked him in the eyes at the words 'cabin girl'.

"Listen Captain, you might be from the Academy and have a piece of paper that I can't read, but I can sail this hunk o' junk circles around you," her tone was low with a hint of a threat before brightening up right as rain, "So you think about what other jobs you can give soon okay?" and she bounced out of the room humming to herself. Jim stared after. Her change in moods was certainly throwing him off his game today. And it was the day he would be sailing out into the Etherium as Captain of his own vessel. He shook his head violently. He didn't have time nor the energy to deal with a pms-ing female on board his ship.

Most of the crewmen were already on deck doing their assigned jobs when Jim came out on deck. A lively duo of lizard brothers were twining their way up and down the main mast, releasing the solar sails bickering playfully at one another. A warm golden glow spread through the sail sending power down to the main engine. Jim climbed up to the quarter deck to watch the hustle and bustle of a ship being prepared for launch. He took a deep breath of the fresh wind that blew through his combed hair, throwing it wildly about. Before he could fix it, Amelia appeared beside him.

"With that hair you almost remind me of Rune," she smirked playfully at him but he only smiled.

"I do not want to talk about her right now," she'd already ruined a pretty good start of the day with her warning, which he still hadn't figured out whether or not to deem it a proper threat or just brush it off. Amelia picked up on the bitterness that had crept up into his voice.

"Bad start huh? I've had quite a few myself, but one in particular stands out," Jim glanced at her, curious, "There was this boy, who did not take too kindly to being cabin boy. Rough sort of fellow he was, starting fights with the other crew members his very first day and making a mess of things almost everywhere he went," Amelia went on, not sparing a glance at Jim whose cheeks were burning, "But in the end, this rough-and-tumble cabin boy showed us what he could really do and pretty much saved the crew and the captain of the ship. And you know what else?" she leaned in, glancing from side to side before adding in a hushed whisper, "I hear he went to the Academy as the youngest member in history, got the highest marks in all of his advanced classes, graduated early and is now captaining his very own vessel these days." Jim's face was burning but he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Amelia. I needed that," Amelia merely shook her head.

"You know what it's like to be in her position. Now I don't suggest you sympathize her and allow her to walk all over you but," Amelia gazed at the working crowd below them, "But give her a chance. Who knows? Maybe she'll save you one day." And she adopted the role she'd been given as First Mate and started bellowing out orders, getting everything ready for launch. Jim chuckled to himself. Rune? Save him? She was about as scatterbrained as BEN was when they'd first met. Scratch that, BEN was still as scatterbrained as ever.

Focusing on the task at hand, he watched the crew work, singing or hollering out orders and 'Yes Ma'am's. The two lizard brothers were scurrying up the masts, checking and double checking the ropes. Amelia shouted the ok to Jim who barked the coordinates to the helmsman, who repeated the order in confirmation, and steered the _RLS Glory_ in the direction Jim had given him. Rune was sitting up on the bow, feet wrapped securely around the wood holding her fast. She was singing something in a foreign tongue Jim couldn't understand but it sounded pretty. She was watching the crew begin to float as the gravitation gave out. Jim didn't have time to enjoy the weightless sensation that overcame his body as he ordered a fish-like thing to engage artificial gravity. A blue light surrounded the ship and everyone fell back to the deck and continued with their work as if nothing had happened.

"Captain! All sails secure and the main motor is at full capacity," Amelia reported up to Jim. Jim felt delightful shivers run up his spine.

"Alright then, Mrs. Doppler! Take her away!" the last words had barely breached his tongue when Amelia barked the orders down a tube and the ship lurched forward into the peaceful embrace of the stars. Jim could hear Rune shriek with delight from the bow.

After the _RLS Glory_ slowed to a steady speed that wouldn't burn out the engines, Jim congratulated the crew on a fine launch. They cheered and hollered and someone broke out some instruments and began playing a cheerful tune. The golden glow of the solar sails lit up the dancers on the main deck in a pleasant light, jugs of sweet-scented liquid passed around. Amelia had disappeared into her quarters to retire for the night. Jim took a moment to observe his crew, singing and dancing and drinking. Rune was laughing at something the sailor next to her said and took another swig of the honey-colored liquid in her hand. She appeared to be on her second drink already. Her face glowed red as she hiccupped, sending a wave of laughter through those around her. Jim yawned and headed to his captain's chambers for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for meeeeeeh! And we're back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET! Like at all and it makes me sad...but it's probably for the best.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

"Alright then, we'll take the main Merchant's Route to the Amber Quadrant, and then we'll take the Reyalis Erutan **(Ray-AH-lis E-rut-uhn)** path straight into Donoma!" Jim finished drawing the path on the old map, "This way, we'll be there in about a month instead of six-seven weeks!" Amelia nodded impressed with his skills.

They had been in space for almost a week before Amelia had pulled Jim aside to iron out the wrinkles of their voyage. Small stuff like the schedules and safe routes. But as Captain, Jim had to be present. He had left the crew to their work and relaxed into his high-backed chair behind the desk as Amelia made her report.

A soft giggle brought Jim back to reality; he and Amelia looked up at the doorway. Jim scowled. She walked into the office flopped into a chair with a sigh. Turning to him, she smirked.

"Hiya Captain Tightpants!"

Good god she was irritating! She hadn't even been in the room five minutes and she was already pissing him off. Over the past week, Rune had started playing game called 'Let's Piss off the Captain!' She'd even made a little song out of it and she'd sing it whenever he came on deck. She'd pull pranks and he'd be the butt of most of her jokes. Sometimes she'd even sneak into his room when he wasn't there and rearrange everything. And when he said everything, he meant it. One time she'd even gone as far as turning the larger furniture such as the desk, bed and dressers, upside down and pushing it across the room. How she'd done it without alerting _any_ of the crew and himself, he would probably never ever know. As punishment, she'd be given extra chores but that never made her stop.

Rune got up from her chair, walked up to the desk and looked at the map before Jim ripped it out of sight and rolled it up.

"What do you want?" he demanded more heatedly than he should have. But he didn't care. Rune shrugged before tapping the rolled up map in his hands lightly.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," she sang. Jim blinked.

"You don't even know how to read! Why shouldn't we go that way?" he snapped. Rune took a step back and Amelia put a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Fine if you wanna go that way, let me off on the next planet we pass. I don't feel like dying because of some snot-nosed brat won't listen to an experienced spacer." Rune only managed to throw gas on the fire. Jim puffed out his chest glaring angrily down at Rune's diminutive height. He had not gone through the Academy to be pushed around by a whelp like her.

"I'll have you know that I passed all of my clas-" but Rune interrupted him.

"What you got is a piece of paper! That's it! All those men you have on the deck out there will die if you go that way dammit!" she yelled, her volume making up for her petite stature. Jim's blank expression made her press on.

"I mean do you even know what's in this route? Actually, how old is that map anyway?" Amelia cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed and troubled.

"We're not sure exactly."

Rune paled. For a second, Jim forgot his anger in concern. But her face grew heated after she overcame her initial shock.

"Are, are you CRAZY!" she screeched and tore the map from Jim's hands and unfurled it on the desk, "This map was useless 20 plus years ago dammit! See here?" she pointed to a big orange-blue planet on Jim's route to Donoma, "This was blasted into bits about 10 years back. Something about an experimental bio-genetic weapon gone really, really wrong. There's nothing but a floating wall of rock that could easily crush this ship like a Duékin **(Duu-WAY-kinn**) Timber Hound would a rock." A shudder passed through Amelia and Jim. With their razor sharp teeth and jaws that could snap the largest redwood tree in half as easy as a tooth pick, the burly Duékin Timber Hound was a force to be reckoned with. Jim did not like the mental image of being crushed to death by floating space rock but Rune continued, "And even if you did manage to get through the rock death trap, you remember about the bio-genetic weapon thing that blew up the planet?" she didn't wait for them to answer, "It's just that things aren't as dead as it would seem. There are things out there, kinda blue-ish people-like things with sharp teeth and wings. And they will eat _anything_. Probably the people from the busted up planet gone mutant," She finished.

"But if's its impassable, why hasn't anyone updated the maps?" Amelia pondered out loud. Rune shrugged.

"We're going to the quadrant housing the 'Sight of the Sun'," Rune rolled her eyes and made air quotes with her fingers, "They have more important things to do than go map out an area of scientific disgrace and little blue cannibals. For being seriously precise spit-wads with their heads in the clouds, they don't seem too keen on updating a map. Not very get-up-and-go, are they?" Rune jumped up and sat on the desk fiddling with one of her daggers. Jim crossed his arms.

"Well then Rune! What route do you suggest then?" he crossed his arms over his chest, not bothering to hide his skepticism and irritation. She smirked.

"The Lirajari Straight," **(Leer-Rah JaaH-Ree)** Rune clearly didn't get the reaction she wanted. Jim and Amelia just stared back at her. A lot throaty growl escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amelia blinked.

"Where's the planet of Meresta?" **(Muhr-rest-Ah) **Jim didn't move and raised his eyebrow inquisitively. She growled again and grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to meet her eyes. He was bent awkwardly over his desk but she didn't seem to care.

"You know I can't read that Montressor crap! Now where's Meresta?" she released Jim, who took his time straightening out his clothes before pointing at the little green circle that represented Meresta.

"Well at least that's still in the same spot!" Rune chirped happily before moving her index finger around the map, making a connection of some sorts.

"There's Junebug's planet!" Jim didn't even wanna know who 'Junebug' was. Rune was scanning again murmuring under her breath as she went, sitting on the table bent over the map. She grabbed Jim's pen and scribbled out the course he had so carefully charted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Shush, I'm working…." She trailed off, voice dying as she carefully sketched in a new route on the map. Jim scowled. "The Lirajari Straight is a shortcut that we can take. It'll even shave off a week of the original time." Jim stared at the map.

"Are you kidding me? This doesn't look like a shortcut at all. I mean Amelia, look at this!" he gestured at the wide black ark Rune had sketched onto the paper. Jim was right though. It didn't look like a shortcut at all. It went around several planets and looked twice as long as Jim's original plan. Rune smiled.

"Trust me, I've sailed this route before. There are strong seasonal winds all along here, here and here," she pointed to three planets, "And it's still a month before this Quadrant's Season of Fire ends so we'll have the sun on our side for the return trip too." Amelia snapped to attention.

"That's right! These three planets are mining and smithing providers if I'm not mistaken. We can make port and resupply if the need arises!" Amelia slapped a hand on Rune's shoulder, "Good work Rune!"

"No problem! Work! It's why I was hired!" she beamed at Amelia. The heavy scowl on Jim's face never changed as Rune made her way to the door. Turning back to him, she smiled sweetly "Oi Captain!" she called. Jim glared at her. "Better be thinkin' of better jobs than cabin girl!" she sang in a high sing-song voice before sticking out her tongue out at him like a child and ran off before he could retort.

"That…woman! 'It's why I was hired!'" he mimicked her voice, adding a higher shrilly tone to it and batting his eyelashes, "'You'd better be thinking of a better job for me, the Queen of being a royal pain in the ass!' Gah! She's so frustrating! Seriously I don't even _know_ why I hired her," he slumped back into his chair huffing angrily. Amelia chuckled behind her hand before bringing up the map.

"She does have a way of saying things," Amelia rolled up the map and put it away for later use. Jim sighed and relaxed into the captain's chair. That's right; he was the captain, not Rune. He'd have to keep a calm demeanor but that didn't mean he couldn't make her life on this trip hell. He smirked unconsciously about all the _cabin girl_ chores he'd make her do. Amelia took in his expression but didn't say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wohoo! Another chapter good and done! I'm so happy! I finally uploaded a cover for this story! I figured it was a little boring so I spiced it up a little. Either way, there's a major turn of events in this chapter and I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

The next day Rune's door was kicked open by a grinning Captain Jim.

"Rise and shine _cabin girl_! It's the crack of dawn and time to start your _cabin girl_ chores for the day!" he shouted merrily. Some unintelligible grumbles came from Rune's hammock where a bundle of blankets shifted. Grinning like a mad man, Jim strode over and flipped the hammock, sending Rune tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Hey! What the fuck man?!" she shrieked from under the blankets. Her face popped out of the blankets but she kept her head and body covered, glaring daggers at him. He squatted in front of her and held the edge of the blanket in his fingers gazing at it with disinterest. Then he looked at her and clicked his tongue.

"Hmm. Swearing in front of a superior officer? Shame on you Rune you should know better than that," he put on a face of mock disappointment but Rune could see the laughter in his eyes, "I wonder how I should punish you. Clean your mouth out with soap? Or maybe make it so you can't talk at all?" he raised his eyebrows inquisitively at her. She stared defiantly into his eyes for a while and lowered her gaze but didn't speak.

"That's more like it. Now how about you go up on deck and begin your _cabin girl_ chores?" he waited for her to move or speak but she glowered at the floor instead.

He tugged lightly at the blanket in his hands and Rune's grip on it grew tighter. His grin widened. He tugged a little harder; she gripped tighter, still refusing to speak. Jim smiled and prepared to wrench the blanket off her body. Rune must have felt this because her head snapped up as soon as he gripped the fabric in both hands, face red as a tomato.

"Get out!" Jim could hear the outburst echo in his head, "Get out _Captain_!" That made his stare at her beet red face.

"Are you giving your captain orders?" he asked slyly. He hoped she had. He dearly hoped she had. He had so many plans for her that day. And all she needed to do was give him an excuse.

"…" Rune's cheeks burned red, "I-I'm umm…not dressed…" she suddenly found the ground extremely interesting, "I'm….naked…"

Jim iced over before shooting backwards landing gracelessly on his ass. He'd just barged into Rune's room and tore her out of her bed! Naked! His face colored a deep crimson as a fold of blanket fell away revealing her neck and a rather large portion of her beautifully defined collarbone. Rune hadn't noticed the blanket had moved, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Jim scrambled out of her room as fast as he could and sprinted all the way to his chambers. Throwing himself on the bed he tried not thinking bout what had just transpired. Tried to not to think about the smooth skin that was dotted with small scars here and there; the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed; the flush of her cheeks and her soft pale-pink lips or the tan skin on her neck that was just begging to be tasted.

"No!" Jim hissed to himself as he gripped his head trying to burn the images out of his head. When they finally stopped flashing before his eyes he sat up and groaned. Cursing himself he glared at the tent in his pants. He turned to the private shower in his room blaming his relentless hormones. No, he wasn't remotely attracted to her at all. It had been a while since he'd had a woman so that must have been it! Yeah, he was just physically lonely and her being the only female on the ship aside from Amelia, his cursed body had reacted.

_'That's' all it was. No attraction. Who'd be attracted to that short, crazy, skinny, temperamental, semi-flat-chested, rude, violent, unfeminine, tomboyish excuse for a girl?'_ he ranted to himself as the cold water rushed over his hair onto his back_. 'I miss the girls back at the Academy.'_ They'd had a taste in humor, acted feminine, had respect for their superiors, worried about trivial things like makeup, hairstyles and clothes and slept in _clothes_ when they weren't with him for the night. But Rune was almost the complete opposite of that. '_And what kind of name is Rune anyway?_ Jim thought as he toweled off and got dressed.

"Good morning Captain!" Rune sang, swinging down somewhere from the platform above facing him upside down. Her hair flew wild in the breeze, pulled back with the bright red bandana tied securely to her head; her bright eyes danced with a mischievous light. Jim remembered the incident this morning and reddened. Rune jumped down to land in front of him and smirked.

"Aw Captain are you sick? You're all red!" she exclaimed loudly for all to hear. Amelia heard and came up to see the commotion. Jim's whole face had taken on a bright red hue. Amelia felt his forehead.

"Well it seems like you've caught something Captain Hawkins. Rune!" she turned to the girl who saluted childishly, "I'd like you to escort the captain to his quarters. You'd better be in bed if I come down to check on you Captain," she smiled kindly before striding away. Jim tried protesting but Rune grabbed his arm and dragged him off the deck and down the hall. When they reached his room, she closed the door behind them. She dropped the worried look and fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Jim gaped at her.

"What did you do that for? I'm not sick, you know that!" he was cut off as a fresh wave of laughter burst from Rune like an overflowing dam. She calmed and wiped away a stray tear.

"Hahaha oh that was a good one! I'm sorry I laughed at you. Well kinda. You did walk in on me naked," Jim blushed and Rune giggled again. "Hey Jim?" He looked up to see her standing very close, her blue and green eyes darting back and forth between his gray-blue ones.

"What?" he breathed, Rune bit her lip causing his eyes to flick to them.

"You really think I'd _ever_ be caught naked by the likes of you?" she asked in pure disbelief, one eyebrow in danger of disappearing into her deep auburn bangs. Jim blinked once. Twice.

"What?"

"Oh my _god_! You did! You actually thought you caught _me_ with my pants down!" Rune gave a bark-like laugh as Jim recovered.

"You mean you weren't actually naked?" he asked in shock, "But your chest! I saw your chest! You weren't wearing anything!" Almost immediately did Jim realize this was the wrong thing to say, judging by the evil smirk that was growing on Rune's face. Dropping her jacket, she grabbed the straps of her tank top and yanked them down over her shoulders. It revealed her collarbone and neck, just what Jim had seen when the blanket had fallen. He stood in shock at the sudden realization that he had gotten a hard on for nothing. He had _thought_ Rune was naked and had acted on that, but in truth, she'd been playing him the whole time. His shock and surprise slowly melted into searing anger as he watched Rune roll on the floor laughing holding her aching sides and gasping for breath.

With a growl he strode towards the door and Rune heard the unmistakable *click* of a lock falling into place. Rolling onto her back she looked up at Jim upside down from the floor. He stood tall and formidable, blocking the door. He watched her eyes narrow as she rolled over and slowly stood up from the floor facing him.

"Move," she ordered. Jim smiled but didn't move an inch.

"Now now, Rune. What did I say about ordering your superior officers around?" she was about to say something when he darted forward catching her off guard and grabbed her wrists. She backed away but in her haste she tripped over her feet and the two of them fell to the floor. Jim caught himself just in time to avoid crushing Rune to death under him. Before she could get her bearings, he used his legs to pin down her legs knowing she would use them if given the chance. She struggled against him, bucking and squirming under him causing him to groan as she rubbed up against him. Instantly she stopped moving and stuck with glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be as good as dead. Three times over in fact, if the strength of her glare was anything to go by.

"Get off," she ordered as calmly as could muster. Jim grinned. He was back in control.

"And have you slice at me with one of your pretty little knives? I don't think so missy. Now I'm not gonna hurt you but-"

"HA! Not gonna hurt _me_?!" she barked and snarled at him, "Well you can bet your ass I'm gonna hurt _you_ when I get out of here!" Jim sighed sadly.

"And that's why I'm not letting you go till we have a little chat, you and I," he shifted and flipped her over to her stomach and straddled her, using his weight to hold her down. He slipped off his tie and bound Rune's hands together to keep her somewhat still. When she snarled at him, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned down letting his warm breath wash over her neck.

"_I'm_ the captain of this ship, not you! So let me…make this perfectly clear," he tugged on her hair a bit; he smiled when he heard her whimper. It was such a nice sound. "You will obey me and do as I say, when I say it. Are we clear?" she whimpered again but said nothing. Jim growled and yanked on her hair.

"Agree! Agree or so help me I will throw you overboard! I will not tolerate disloyalty on my ship!" he pulled her hair again yanking her head back, exposing her neck some more; the neck he'd been thinking about earlier, about how it was begging to be tasted. He had to have a taste.

Rune felt something wet and warm slide up her throat and gasped. Jim was licking her! Jim heard her gasp and felt a delightful twinge in his gut.

"S-stop it!" Rune cried out but she was panting, the trail of saliva shining on her neck. Jim wanted to stop but the growing urge to continue won over all rational thought. He left a trail of searing kisses along her jaw line before his hands slid up her back and slid her straps over her shoulders, exposing the tanned and scarred skin to his prying eyes.

"J-Jim, stop it! You don't know what you doing-Ah!" Jim yanked on her hair causing her to arch up against him. He chuckled deeply.

"Rune," he whispered huskily into her neck, peppering it with kisses, "I know exactly, what I'm doing."

He flipped her over so she was facing him again and continued his assault on her neck, forcing Rune to gasp and bite back moans. She continued protesting but it only spurred him on. He buried his head in the junction of her shoulder and neck and breathed her in. She smelled sweet, oh so sweet. Jim couldn't put a finger on it but he wanted more. He could feel his member twitch every time Rune moaned or tried to escape. His lips met her full soft ones and he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She however was still fighting for her freedom and refused him. Jim growled deep in his throat and grabbed for her hair, missed and yanked on her bandana ripping it off revealing…she yelped and threw up her tied hands to cover her head but Jim caught them and held them above her head. On her head perched two furry ears, one on each side of her head. They were the same shade of brown as her hair but the insides were a soft white. Jim reached up tentatively and brushed a finger against one. It flicked away the instant his hand brushed the sensitive fur. Rune whimpered at the touch.

"W-what are those?" Jim asked brushing up against it again, watching it flick away impatiently. Rune let out an unladylike snort and attempted pushing his mass off her body but he had other ideas. His lips crashed on her again before she could yell at him and the hand not holding hers down gently stroked the ear. It was really soft. Rune let out an involuntary moan at the feeling before blushing madly. How had he not been attracted to her? She smelled so wonderful it was intoxicating. He felt a primal urge to dominate, to control. His member twitched again when she bit his lip drawing blood. He released her mouth for air and she gasped as sweet air that filled her lungs.

"Jim! You have to stop this!" she managed to push his unsuspecting weight away from her but he got back up again, "This isn't you! It's my hormones! You don't even _LIKE_ me remember?" But Jim wasn't listening to her. Her scent it was driving him wild. He wanted her. Oh he wanted her so badly, it ached. He saw Rune's eyes flicker towards the door behind him before backing up slowly, unknowingly towards his bed. He stalked her, eyes constantly on her. Rune huffed and loosened the tie holding her hands together. Fine, if that's how he wanted to play, she'd play.

"Hey Captain Tightpants, you want some of this?" she took another step back, swaying her hips seductively. Jim's eyes watched them keenly before taking an experimental step towards her, "Yeah that's right Jim, come here," she crooned, opening her arms to him. He darted forward, embracing her, lifting her up and burying his head in her warm chest. Quick as a flash, she hit a pressure point on his neck, causing him to release her and tumble to the floor disoriented. She flew to the door, unbolted it and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, Jim on her heels. For once, Rune cursed her height but she made it to the deck to the fresh air.

Jim flinched at the sudden brightness. He looked around and found himself outside on the deck, a cool breeze blowing through his hair.

"Hey Captain Tightpants, you feeling better now?" Rune stood on the deck above him, pressing a hat hard onto her head. Jim stared at her with a confused look. Sighing, she turned and talk to someone he couldn't see from his vantage point. Amelia came down the stairs and walked Jim back to his room. It was a mess. Amelia opened all the windows as Jim stared.

"What happened in here?!" he looked around at the items that were scattered all over the floor and began picking them up.

"I do believe Miss Rune said she would fill us _both_ in after we've aired the place out," she began shelving a stack of books that had somehow ended up on the floor.

"She did this to my room?! What the hell is her problem?!" Jim turned to go chew her out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Amelia gave him a look he knew well and continued cleaning up.

A few minutes later, Jim was sitting on the bed, Amelia in a chair watching Rune pace across the room wringing her hands nervously. Jim was shocked to say the least. A nervous Rune? Next hell would freeze over.

"Start from the beginning Rune," Amelia urged gently. The girl looked as if she would fall apart.

"Ok umm…well as you might have figured out, I'm not exactly….human…Well not entirely anyway…" Rune wiped her hands nervously in her pants. Jim didn't know what to say.

"Not human? What do you mean?" Rune wrung her hands again biting her lip before laughing.

"I can fight loosing battles without batting an eyelash but when it comes to this….Holy fucknuggets," she breathed, reached up and pulled the hat off. A set of auburn ears flicked back and forth before settling in a neutral position. Rune rubbed them gently, getting the circulation going. Jim stared.

"You have…ears…" he breathed. Rune laughed again.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! And duh I have ears; so do you. I'm a Halfling," she said as if that one word explained everything. She fiddled with the hat as she waited for their reactions. Amelia nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"What's a Halfling?" Jim asked sheepishly. Rune cringed.

"I'm the unwanted spawn of a human like yourself, and an Enailef, **(EE-nAI-lef)**" Rune's fingers scrunched up the hat in her hands.

"Enailef?"

"Unwanted?" This time it was Amelia who asked. Rune tensed, ears flattening out on her head.

"I think Jim would know this actually, considering he just went through it and all," Jim blinked, "It's called Lust Haze. You know when a female cat goes into heat it attracts male cats with its hormones? Well it's kinda like that, except with Enailefs, who are in fact a race of humanoid felines, it apparently affects human too. My dad was under the influence of Lust Haze when I was conceived. He raped my mam and when he came to his senses, left her there to die," Rune shuddered at the memory of the stories her mother had told her out of spite. Jim's face had gone stark white.

"I-I didn't, you know, d-DO anything did I?" he sighed in relief when she shook her head.

"No but you made it pretty clear. Don't worry Captain, I won't hold you responsible. I shouldn't even have been inside at the time, let alone with a male. Ugh hormones do _not_ go well in small closed spaces like this," her shoulders slumped. She paced around his desk muttering profanity at her carelessness when she stopped and squirmed uncomfortably. She turned around to them so fast Jim worried about whiplash.

"Do you have an extra pair of pants I can use? Like _now_?" Jim hurried to his closet and pulled out a nice loose pair much like Rune's own. Snatching it from him, she proceeded to rip a small hole in the backside.

"Hey those are my-" he stopped and shielded his eyes as Rune undid the buckle on her pants and dropped them without a warning. When he dropped his hand, his jaw followed suit. A tail was poking out of the hole Rune had ripped and was coiling around her leg as if it had a mind of its own. Rune sighed heavily.

"Ah that feels so much better. It's been strapped to my leg for _the_ longest time! You guys know now anyway so it doesn't matter," she hopped up on the desk, long brown tail waving around lazily. Jim only managed to stare, mouth agape. Amelia chuckled.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," she commented and Rune laughed.

"Yeah I know right? The great Captain James Hawkins _speechless_! Ha!" she giggled.

"Actually I was talking about your tail." Rune's ears dropped a little in embarrassment and she hopped down from the desk. Jim began pacing the room, a deep frown of his face. He was seething by the time he bore down on Rune. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry. But he felt cheated and confused, so he played his safe card; anger.

"Why didn't you tell us this when we hired you? All this could have been avoided! But noooo, you had to keep your little eneelaf-"

"Enailef."

"Eneelaf, Enailef, whatever! You put the crew in danger because you didn't feel like saying anything!" Jim was livid. Her hormones could have easily affected another man from the crew; she could have been hurt, or worse, raped! He would have lost all respect and future work as a sailor. He could feel Amelia's hand on his shoulder telling him to stop. Rune was shaking in rage, hands balling into little fits, eyes swimming with unshed tears that she willed not to fall, but Jim was not done yet, "Don't you see what you've done?! You put EVERYONE in danger because of your TAIL, your EARS and your STUPID HORMONES!" That was the final straw. Jim could almost _see_ her snap like an already taut wire pulled too tight.

"I COULDN'T TELL YOU 'CAUSE I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!"

Her scream seemed to take everything out of her, the tears finally welling over and spilling down her cheeks. Jim stumbled back. What had she just said? Rune's shoulders shook violently as her sobs racked her body.

"I-I'm not ev-even supposed t-to exist," she choked through the sobs. Amelia stepped forward to comfort her but the Halfling bristled and her ears flattened against her head as she let out a hiss. Amelia stepped back quickly and Rune stormed up to Jim leaving inches between her face and his chest. She really was too short.

"I am the unwanted spawn of two races that never! Should! Have. Met!" she jabbed him her finger hard into Jim's chest, emphasizing her point physically, "An Enailef can NOT abort unwanted children because it will _kill them_! The only reason I'm _alive_ is because my mam wasn't allowed to kill herself! After I was born she only took care of me till I was weaned and then left me, IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE to fend for myself!" Jim took a step backwards, out of harm's way, but Rune stepped forward following him, "All my life I've been bullied, beaten, caged, sold, _tortured_, sent to prison and ENSLAVED only because of what I am! So EXCUUUSE ME, if I wasn't exactly _wild_ about telling you about what an utter disgrace I am to life EVERYWHERE!" Angrily, she kicked his shin with all her might and stormed out of the office slamming the door so hard it shook the walls.

Jim stared after her stunned at her confession. It took a while before he even registered Amelia's hand on his shoulder nudging him after the clearly distraught Halfling.

He found her sitting on the very tip of the bow, legs dangling uselessly in the purple-blue of space. He could hear her sniffing every now and then, muttering curses all the while. Her tail was hidden and her bandana tied securely onto her head hiding her insufferable ears. He approached cautiously. He didn't know if Rune would attack him without provocation or ignore him but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey," Jim greeted quietly, hoping she could hear. She didn't notice him.

"Hey! Rune!" this got her attention and she turned. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wiped her eyes rather forcefully before turning back to watch the Etherium.

"Yeah what do _you_ want?" she spat

"I want to apologize. For the way I acted and for any inconveniences you may have gone through at my hand," Jim said loud and clear, watching the back of her head for her reaction. She let out a breath of a laugh.

"Excuse me Captain but who am I speaking to? The Captain of a vessel, James Hawkins, who graduated top of his class?" she jumped down from the bow and landed gracefully beside him, "Or the actual human being known as Jim who genuinely cares about the welfare of others?" Jim was about to counter when Rune began making her way across the deck to her cabin.

"Never mind Captain. I'll be turning in now. And remember, not a word about me or you won't be waking up anytime soon." Jim felt an irrepressible shiver run up his spine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! You are in for a treat as I managed to have a pure stroke of writing GENIUS this weekend. That and a lot of free time to myself, thinking up horrible, evil plots for the poor characters that live in my world! *Evil laugh!* Anyway, I had tons of fun writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet. It belongs to the rightful owners, who is unfortunately, not me.**

**So on with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

Over the next few weeks, Jim hardly saw hide nor hair of Rune. She was never in her cabin when he looked and she wasn't in the kitchens sneaking extra foods and snacks either. Although she was playing 'Hide And Don't Find Me' she didn't neglect her chores. They were always done and after a while, Jim started questioning why he was even looking for the troublesome girl. That was when the nagging voice in his head always chipped in.

_'No matter how difficult that girl is, she'd still part of your crew. Not to mention it was your fault that she's upset in the first place,'_ it accused in the back of his head.

'Yeah well I didn't do those things to her! Why should I pay for what everyone has done to her?' he thought venomously to himself. Thankfully he was alone in his office because his anger showed on his face.

_'Just think for a moment. She' told you herself that she's been tortured, sold and has been thrown into slavery only because people found out what she was. And she didn't have her mom to comfort her. Actually from what Rune said about her, it sounded like her mom despised her,'_ the voice assumed sadly, _'I don't think you would've turned out much different from her given the circumstances.'_ Jim growled. The voice was pissing him off and he would have loved to strangle it. If only it had a neck and a body and everything required for strangling.

"Great! Now I want to strangle a voice in my head. Even when she's _not_ around, she's driving me _crazy_!" Jim snarled aloud.

_'Well maybe you should go find her and apologize to her. For real this time,'_ the voice suggested not unkindly.

'No! I already apologized and she didn't want it! If she wants to throw a pity party, she can to go find someone else!' he yelled mentally at the voice, a deep scowl on his features. The voice seemed to be contemplating something before it spoke up.

_'You gave her a Captain's apology. Maybe being a little more humane would work. After all you _did_ nearly ra-'_

"Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" Jim ran his hands through his hair roughly expelling all thoughts of that infamous day. He hadn't meant to do it. Rune said so herself that it was her fault for being inside with a male. Shaking his head and sighing he got up from his chair and left the room. Once outside in the fresh air he felt much better. The weight was lifted off his shoulders and he felt free out here in the open space. This was where he belonged. And with the route Rune had sketched out, much to his dismay, they'd be getting to Donoma later that week. They'd be stopping by the mining and smithing planets, Wayra **(WAY-Rah means 'Wind')**, Niyol **(Nee-yol – also 'Wind')** and Maza Blaska **(means 'Flat Iron')** in advance and restock on all supplies. Everything was going smoothly.

"Planets Ho!" Jim heard the call and excitement wrapped itself around him like a cloak. He emerged on deck and saw the first planet awaiting them, Wayra. It was the trading hub of the three planets and as they approached the docks, little colorful specks of cloth from the merchant's shops sprouted everywhere you looked. Jim gave the helmsman orders to dock the _RLS Glory_ carefully in the spot some government officials had given them. As the _RLS Glory_ began it's decent, Jim spotted Rune leaning precariously over the side of the railing holding onto a length of rope to lean out farther to get a good look at the open market before her eyes. She was wearing mechanics coveralls that were covered in engine grease and there were smudges of the black stuff smeared on her cheeks and brow. _'So that's where she's been! The engine room!'_ a voice in his head chirped but Jim quickly silenced it. Despite her filthy appearance, Rune shone with something Jim couldn't name. Her eyes sparkled as they took in the sights of the merchant's shouting out their wares to those who passed by, the shrieks and cries of the animals waiting to be sold. Her smile lit up her whole face and she just radiated beauty. In her grubby, greasy coveralls, dirt smeared on her face with hair tied messily in a crazy ponytail, the ever-present red bandana tied on her head.

A breath escaped him as Rune's blue and green eyes found his and kept him locked in place. He still didn't move as Rune broke eye contact to skip up the stairs towards him. He only managed to jerk out of his brain-dead state when she held her hand out expectantly.

"What?" he asked, confused and already slightly irritated with the way this girl went about things.

"My half of the agreed paycheck. I want it. It's only fair after you've given the rest of the men their cash," she wagged her still open palm at him impatiently.

A few days ago, Amelia had suggested heavily that Jim give each sailor half the promised amount of gold for the market. He had told Amelia to take care of it and she had. Every crew member aboard the ship got their money. All except Rune apparently.

"Amelia said you'd give it to me," she added reading his face. He sighed heavily and motioned her to follow him to his office. When they got there, Rune hovered in the doorway. Jim raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Still got the heat thing going on Captain Tightpants! As good looking as I am, I don't think you'd appreciate a night with me. You'd probably need therapy afterwards," she joked but remained in the doorway. Jim smiled and handed her the money. She beamed at him and bolted from the room, money clutched in her hands.

"Alright men!" Amelia boomed as she issued out her last orders before turning the men loose, "You have till sunset to enjoy yourselves on Wayra! You may drink and gamble or however you so choose to spend your time! However! There will be no unlawful conduct or you will be left here to your own devices! Is that clear?" A cheer sounded. Amelia smiled and stepped aside allowing the sailors to rush to all the pleasures Wayra had to offer. Jim's eyes followed Rune's retreating figure into the market. He still had some paperwork to finish before he could join his crew on land.

Rune had never seen or smelled so many things in one place at one time! All long the streets, merchants shouted out their wares; street-side cooks grilled, simmered and roasted all sorts of tasty things; animals shrieked and growled at people who passed too close. Rune could feel the weight of the money in her pocket and it felt good. She nearly ran to the closest street-side cook and ordered one of everything.

Jim roamed the streets looking at everything but keeping an eye out for a certain cabin girl in grubby mechanic's clothes. Why he was looking for her he didn't know, but he wanted to find her and maybe spend some quality time together. Maybe even convince her to stop pulling pranks on him. High pealing laughter brought his attention to a building crowd in the main square. Rune was caught up a local dance of some sort and she was twisting and twirling around with the beat of the music. Her coveralls were folded down, the arms tied around her waist leaving her arms free to feel the sun kissing her skin. A few other men and women joined the growing number of dancers. Everyone clapped their hands and stomped their feet till the sounds of the last instruments died, leaving the dancers breathless with a delightful shade of pink upon their faces.

"Yo Jim!" Rune had caught sight of him and was making her way over. She had to shove several drunkards out of her way but otherwise she arrived safe and sound in front of him. She straightened out the red bandana on her head. It had slipped somewhat from the dance. "So what's up? Get out of Captain Duty or are you here to chew me out for having fun? Again?" Jim chuckled. She was breathing heavily from the dance, a healthy pink dusted her cheeks and she wiped away the sweat from her brow, further smearing the grease stains.

"Rune I don't believe attempting to dump boiling hot water on me is 'fun.' Well at least not for me," he added playfully. Rune smirked.

"Hey! Check out what I got!" dragging him to a nearby table in front of a café, she dumped the contents of her canvas bag. A wide belt made from some kind of gray fur, a new set of lethal looking daggers and a new bright blue bandana fell out along with an impressive array of shiny bits of rocks, crystals and metals, and a small case of silver hair beads. Rune giggled excitedly.

"And I'm not even a quarter way through my pay yet!" she whispered, eyes dancing happily. Jim couldn't resist the urge to laugh. She scoffed, "What?! I'm an excellent bargainer! If you had gone after all this stuff, you'd be broke by now!" she huffed and crossed her arms. Jim picked up the daggers and hair beads.

"Honestly I don't think I've ever seen something like this bought together," Rune snatched the items back and stuffed them into her canvas bag, "I mean seriously! And the worst part is that I know you'll use those things on me," he finished laughing. Rune stopped shoving her new daggers into the bag and laughed along. Jim fingered the belt.

"What's this thing for then," he asked rubbing his thumb across the smooth short fur. Rune blushed slightly as she gently removed it from his hands.

"It's for my…you know…my tail," she whispered so quietly Jim had to lean in to hear her, "The belt I have right now is killing my leg. It's getting hard to walk around with it strapped on." She straightened up and finished placing all her things in the bag. "Well I'm not done looking around yet. You wanna come with? Show you how a real bargainer works!" she grinned mischievously. Jim pretended to think about it. He really wanted to. He really, really did. His insides were dancing at the opportunity to watch Rune in her 'natural habitat' as it were. Scratching a non-existent beard, Jim smiled and nodded before getting dragged through the streets by an eager Rune.

-xxXxx-

"I'll let you have this roll of fine silk, just imported from the Erupan **(E-ruup-PAHN)** Galaxy, for only 75 gold coins! Whaddaya say hmm? Such beautiful cloth for such a beautiful lady!" the cloth merchant declared excitedly, laying out the beautiful blue silk with gold threadwork in the shape of a feathered dragon. Whenever he shifted it, the blue would turn a dazzling shade of emerald. _'A lot like Rune's eyes huh?'_ the voice was back. Jim contained a growl of frustration as he suppressed the voice that kept making him notice things about Rune that he wouldn't normally pay attention to. Like the way her eyes darted back and forth from stall to stall searching for anything worthy of her bargaining skills. Or the way her hips would swivel and pivot as she danced through the throng of people. Or even how wonderful she smelled when he would brush up against her in the crowded streets.

Rune ran her fingers over the fabric, biting her lip. She turned over a corner and gasped loudly. The merchant and Jim both leaned in asking what was wrong.

"Sorry dude, but this isn't even worth 50 gold coins. See here?" she pointed to the corner where the fabric was stitched in on itself to prevent fraying, "This doesn't come from the Erupan Galaxy." The merchant scoffed loudly interrupting Rune.

"I guarantee that everything in this store is the genuine article! I do not interest myself in anything but the finest of fabrics!" Rune stared at him till he finished before continuing.

"See here? The stitching is much different than the way they do it in the Erupan area. This comes from the Ecruos **(E-krus)** Crescent, much closer than the Erupan Galaxy. I know; that's where I come from. I'm not buying from a fraud!" she scoffed loudly and turned to leave, grabbing Jim's arm to drag him away when the merchant stopped her.

"Wait! I'll let you have this for 50 gold coins! After all, it brings out your eyes, such a beautiful trait," he gently tugged Rune back into his stall. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly making him nervous.

"Like I said; this," she held up the fabric, "isn't even worth 50 gold coins. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my associates to look at another stall that sells beautiful and_ genuine_ rolls of cloth!" she sneered loudly, turned and trudged to the edge of the tent before the merchant grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Keep it down! Alright, I'll let you have this for 45 gold coins," the merchant held out his hand for the agreement. Rune shook her head.

"40 gold coins."

"44."

"40 or I'm leaving and spreading the word of a _certain_ conning cloth merchant," Rune snapped officially ending the debate. The merchant slumped defeated and they shook hands. Rune handed over the money and bagged the cloth. Only after they had exited the cloth merchant's tent and walked down the road a bit did Rune burst into giggles.

"What's wrong with you?" Jim asked as he watched her pull out a slip of the cloth out of her bag.

"I'm laughing 'cause it's the genuine article! That stupid merchant shouldn't have doubted himself. He really does have a 'fine taste in fabrics!'" she mimicked the cloth merchant's deep voice and laughed again. Jim stared.

"So you just conned him out of a 75 gold piece of cloth? That's both illegal _and_ stupid!" Rune turned fierce eyes on Jim making him gulp.

"It's called bargaining, and there was no conning involved. How should I know how one galaxy stitches stuff? To be honest, I had no idea what I was talking about!" She gently stuffed the cloth back into her bag, "Besides, this cloth is worth _way_ more than 75 gold coins so if anything, that merchant guy is the one doing the illegal crap!" she smiled and headed down the street looking from one stall to the next. Jim was appalled. The mystery that was Rune just seemed to be getting more and more complicated by the minute.

_'But that's why you're interested in her is it not?'_ the voice was back and as smug as ever.

'Shut up and leave me alone. I have enough problems without having myself on my nerves. Does that even make sense?' he could _feel_ the voice shake its head in disappointment.

_'Wow aren't you the smart one? Just face it! You are attracted to this girl, no, this woman! There is attraction whether you'll admit it to yourself or not!'_ the voice yelled. Jim mentally laughed.

'Are we talking 'bout the same girl here? No, there is no attraction! She said it herself! Her hormones are still going crazy with the 'heat' thing and that's the only reason why I'm reacting!' Jim berated the voice.

"Holy shit-nuggets are you for real?!" Rune's fanatical voice broke through Jim's mental argument with himself. Rushing over to see what was wrong he stared at the old man who looked like an extremely fanged gecko of some sort with three eyes. At his robe-covered feet, lay a long rectangular box holding three colored spheres small enough to fit in your palm. The one on the far left was a pale ugly green speckled with gold flecks; the middle was a bold fire engine red covered from top to bottom with yellow and black lines that looked like cracks; the last sphere on the far right was white as new fallen snow and splattered with various shades of blues and silver swirls. There was an empty space to its right but it was empty.

"They represent the four elements," the old gecko guy wheezed slowly, flaps of skin on his neck flapping grossly as he exhaled, "I got Earth, Fire and Air left. Someone already gone and bought Water," he coughed violently into a clawed hand. Rune stared at the spheres intently. They were rough to the touch and really cold. The gecko must have noticed the goose-bumps that traveled up Rune's arms.

"Keeps the little buggers from hatching too early," he kicked the box lightly causing it to slide forward slightly revealing a giant bed of ice.

"What are they?" Jim asked not taking his eyes from the 'eggs' lying unmoving in their box.

The gecko cleared his throat and began reciting:

"Dragons of Earth,

And blooming of vines,

The center of all energy,

I am all that redefines."

"Dragons of Fire,

And twisting of flame,  
Passion and fury,  
I will never tame."

"Dragons of Air,

And spirit of flight,

The ultimate freedom,

I am truth and light."

The old gecko pulled out a handkerchief and hacked into it. The sound nearly made Jim and Rune retch. When the coughing fit died down, the gecko turned to Rune perched on the ground.

"Since the Water one got sold already I don't have to recite that verse," the gecko slouched further into his chair, "Those there are dragon eggs. The green one brings ultimate power and riches. The red one brings energy and mastery over its element. And the white one brings life and powerful magics."

"I'll take one!" Rune burst out startling Jim. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and led her away from the tent with the eggs.

"Are you kidding me? Those could be painted rocks for all you know!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, causing her breasts to rise. Jim held back a shudder. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, or was she? Either way it was driving him nuts!

"It's my money to do with as I please," she shoved him lightly and walked back to the old gecko who sat and watched amusedly.

"I'll take the white one thank you very much," she eyed Jim daring him to object. He didn't. The gecko nodded and held out a clawed hand.

"That'll be 400 gold coins missy," he wheezed. Jim coughed in his sleeve at the price but Rune ignored him and handed the gecko the money, "Here are the instructions on how to take care of your dragon hatchling." Rune carefully picked up the blue-white egg and took the pamphlet he'd offered.

"Thank you so much! I'll take good care of it, I promise!" Rune thanked the gecko and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute missy," the gecko called out grabbing for Rune's arm, "If you keep the egg warm it'll hatch faster." Rune nodded, thanked him again and walked back toward the ship; Jim promptly followed.

"So what was that all about?" he asked. They sat on the deck closest to the bow; Rune sat cross-legged examining her egg as Jim watched her. The sun was swimming on the edge of the horizon casting a warm glow about the deck.

"I bought a dragon egg, what's it look like genius?" she never took her eyes off the delicate blue spots and silver swirls that covered the white egg. Jim had to admit for a rock, it was beautifully painted. The silver shone softly in every light and the various shades of blue highlighted the white. He lifted a skeptical eyebrow at her remark.

"You seriously believe that this is a genuine dragon egg?" he grabbed the egg in his hands and ran a finger down the surface. Although it looked smooth it was surprisingly rough, almost like it was covered in a thin layer of scales. He mentally laughed. This was no dragon egg and Rune the oh-so-great-bargainer had spent a huge sum of gold for a painted rock. Rune huffed loudly and took the egg from Jim's hands.

"Of course it's the real thing! I got this feeling in my gut! You just don't believe it's a real dragon egg because dragons are supposed to be extinct! But I got the genuine article! Haha!" she held up the egg proudly in the light before setting it gently in the little blanket-nest she'd made for it in front of them. Jim picked up the pamphlet the gecko had given her.

"It says here that if you keep it warm, it'll hatch faster," Rune grabbed the egg beside her and set it snuggly in the crook of her legs and looked at Jim to continue reading. Jim eyed the egg sitting in between her legs questionably. She stared back at him in her no-nonsense way.

"What? It's the warmest thing I can think of right now! Body heat!" she tapped the pamphlet impatiently urging him to read on. Why the gecko had used the Montressor language she would never know. It sucked not being able to read. Jim laughed and continued reading.

"It says that when your 'dragon' hatches, it will give its name and you have to give it your name and a drop of your blood. This will 'complete the bond,' or so it says," Jim glanced at the egg again. A slight pang of jealousy shot through him but he ignored it. Rune didn't notice, too busy with her 'egg'.

"What about food? What does it eat?" she ran her hand over the egg gently as if it were a kitten that sat in her lap instead of a rock. Jim scanned through the papers.

"Ah there it is! It says it will feed on its natural element, in this case I suppose that would be air, but in the first couple days a cup of warm milk mixed with honey and, ew, chicken blood will speed up the dragon's growth. Apparently that will make the dragon big enough in case his 'mommy'; I suppose that would be you; should leave him and he'll have to fend for himself," Jim shook his head and threw the pamphlet at Rune's crossed feet, "This is ridiculous! A dragon! You got cheated for a painted rock!" Rune glared at him as she lifted the egg and placed it gently in her bag. She grabbed the pamphlet and left Jim on the deck. Jim called out to her as she jumped up on the plank that led off the ship.

"Hey where are you going at this hour?" she turned to glare at him and he motioned to the sunset behind him signaling the passing of the day. The crew would be returning within the next few hours to get ready to depart.

"I'm gonna need milk, honey and chickens' blood ya moron!" and she turned and disappeared into the market. Jim growled in frustration. And here they'd been having a reasonably decent time together. No _constant_ name calling and teasing on Rune's part and he didn't have the role of the captain to act out till his crew returned. They had had a decent time chatting about the day. Of course Rune would bug him to read the pamphlet for her and peppered him with questions about her future 'dragon.' Jim couldn't understand how she truly, _truly_ believed that what she had was an egg, let alone a _dragon's_ egg. He sulked to his cabin to prepare for the remaining trip to Donoma.

The crew members started trickling in and the more sober ones prepared for launch. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon when Jim caught sight of Rune coming up the plank; bag stuffed full of what could only be milk, honey and chickens' blood. He watched her carefully as she disappeared to the galley to drop off her stuff and return to the deck to help out the men. She seemed determined to not make eye contact with him. This irked him more than it should have and that bugged him. Why did he care about whether or not Rune actually acknowledged him?

The launch went smoothly and soon everyone was yawning and retiring to their bunks. It was Amelia who pulled Rune aside.

"I know it's rather late but the Captain has strongly requested your presence in his office," she paused and glanced at the odd bulge in Rune's shirt, "And what pray-tell are you up to with that thing?" Rune looked down at her shirt. She had stuffed her egg down her shirt so that she could keep it close and warm at the same time. She grinned sheepishly.

"I'm keeping it warm and infusing it with my scent? You know instincts and all…." her awkward laugh trailed off but Amelia smiled.

"Yes I do know. I remember when I wanted, no, _needed_ to shred everything with my claws. And for the record, never buy leather furnishings. Worst investment you'll ever make!" the two giggled and Amelia motioned Rune to follow her to the Captain's Quarters. Jim sat behind his desk with his hands crossed when they opened the door.

"Ah there you are! How's the dragon egg going?" he eyed the egg-sized bulge in Rune's shirt. She ignored him.

"Great! But I highly doubt the Captain would pull aside the cabin girl just for that. And for the record, it wasn't originally my idea," she crossed her arms waiting for Jim to explain himself. He just looked at her confused.

"Wasn't your idea what?" Rune's eyes widened and stared at the floor, "Rune? _What_ wasn't your idea?" Jim said steadily but there was a slight warning tone in there somewhere. Rune stared past him at a point on the wall behind the Captain's chair.

"It wasn't my idea to lace your bed with small rocks and itching powder," she held onto the dragon egg buried in her shirt protectively. She could feel the warmth through the material and it soothed her. Jim eyed the movement before getting up to inspect his bed. And sure enough, there were little rocks embedded under the sheets; the small pointed edges of the rocks clearly visible through the soft fabric and a pale pink powder dusted the sheets and blankets. Jim sighed and dropped the blanket hiding the so-called prank.

"Well, as nice as that was; no. That's not why I called you here," Jim sat back into his seat, "In regards to your recent behaviors, I have decided to promote you."

"Yes!" Rune pumped her fist happily. Jim held up a hand to silence her.

"I've decided to promote you to a deckhand. That is all. You may leave now," he waved his hand to dismiss her. A deckhand! A _deckhand_! She might as well stay a cabin girl for all the difference that made. Rune was just about to go to punch the dear captain in the throat when Amelia grabbed her shoulder tightly. She gently shook her head and signally Rune to leave the room. Cradling the heated lump in her shirt that was her egg, she stomped out of the room.

"Good luck with your dragon egg!" Jim called sarcastically after her and chuckled. Amelia closed the door behind the fuming Halfling sighing. Jim looked pleased with himself.

"Why do you do that to her?" Jim looked at his First Mate confused.

"Do what?"

"That! You're constantly attacking her and pissing her off and doing everything to make her notice you. It's not the first time either. I can't make up my mind as to whether you have a death wish or that you like this girl." Jim choked on his own spit at these words.

"W-what? Me? Like her?" he stuttered wondering if he heard his first mate right, "Me? Are you serious? Who in their right mind would like a skinny little brat like that?" he gestured to the door Rune had exited through only moments prior. Amelia didn't say anything. Jim slouched in his seat and pouted. After waging a staring war with Amelia, Jim dismissed her for the night. She couldn't possibly be right could she? There's no way in all of Etherium that Jim was falling for that little excuse of a girl. No way! And then with all this dragon egg business there was no doubt she was off her rocker.

The next day, Jim watched his newest deckhand, Rune, as she did her chores. She'd taken her old red bandana, wrapped her 'egg' in it and tied it around her waist, keeping it both close and warm. Her new blue bandana was wrapped securely around her head hiding her ears from view. Jim watched as she'd stop every 5 minutes or so to check on her 'egg'. He still didn't believe that crap the old gecko had spewed. Amelia noted the Captain's gaze lingering on his female deckhand and cleared her throat.

"Captain? I don't quite think she realizes it herself but she's revealing her abilities as a mother," she didn't look at Jim who stared at her, "It's in her instinct I believe. I've heard of some female cats taking in a stray baby bird or even a puppy if they've gone through a heat without conceiving," Jim's eyes found Rune climb up the main mast to check the ropes, pause, and check on her egg. Her eyes softened as they took in the white egg. She sat on the beam she was on and leaned against the mast, hugging the egg to her chest smiling. Amelia's explanation made sense. Rune was part cat after all and if she could go into heat that must means that she'd also have the paternal instinct that came with it.

All of a sudden Jim felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. True to what Amelia said, Rune might not even realize this herself. And here he was, trying to crush and trample on her instincts as a mother! Even through the 'egg' was only a rock, she believed it to be a real dragon egg. She couldn't help any of it. Not her heat, not her instincts. None of it! Jim felt his heart clench at the thought of Rune being crushed as he turned out to be right; when the egg never hatched. What would Rune feel after that as a mother?

Rune descended from the mast and checked her egg again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Horaah! Another chapter, even if it's a bit on the short side. But hey, sometimes short is good right? Right? Of course this has nothing to do with me being short or anything. I'm just fun-sized, not short. I can kick the crap out of your shins so don't call me short!**

**Anyway, another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet in any way, shape or form. I wish I did but we can't always get what we want. *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

Jim had barely closed his eyes when someone threw open his door with a loud bang. On instinct, Jim shot up and reached for the gun hidden under his pillow but the intruder was faster. It tackled him on his bed causing him bang his head hard on the headboard.

"It's coming!" the intruder whispered excitedly.

The stars vanished from behind his eyes and he could make out Rune's silhouette in the darkness. Her hair was disheveled, the small beaded braids and strands flying about in her haste; sweat glistened on her brow and her eyes seemed to glow gold in the diminished light coming from the hallway that barely illuminating his chambers. All in all, she looked beautiful with her messy hair and the fire in her eyes drew him like a moth to a flame.

"It's hatching!" she whispered again just as excited as when she first barged into his room. She didn't give him any time to react before she flew back out the door and down the hall. It's hatching? The _egg_ is _hatching_?!

Jim threw off the covers and ran to Rune's cabin. Rune must have stormed in on Amelia too, because she soon joined him in the hallway leading to Rune's room.

When they opened the door, a wave of heat assaulted them. Rune's room was boiling compared to the cold of the rest of the ship. In the middle of the room on the floor sat Rune on her knees with her back to them. Jim and Amelia edged forward to see the white egg with various splashes of blue and silver swirls, covered in what looked like a delicate black net of cracks. Small clicking sounds were coming from the egg. Jim stared wide-eyed.

The clicking and scratching grew louder from inside the egg. Rune watched unblinkingly as the web of cracks grew darker and bigger. Amelia and Jim had taken a seat beside her. A small broken triangle of shell near the top of the egg began moving, slowly at first, as if the creature inside were unsure of hatching but then with more and more gusto. The cracks spread lower and soon the little triangle of egg shell fell away revealing a little black hole. Rune, Jim and Amelia all leaned in to see the creature inside with bated breath. And then it exploded.

Jim and Amelia were the only ones to jump back at the small barrage of egg shells that flew every which way. Rune refused to move and had only thrown up her hands to cover her face. There, struggling to stand in the remnants of the egg, shaped kind of like a bowl, was a beautiful white baby dragon. About the size of a kitten, its white leathery wings flapped around uselessly as it tried to regain its balance. On its head were two small pale gold horns that curved back gracefully and mane of light gray hair followed the spine, ending in a flowing tail with a tuft decorating the end. As it fumbled for a foothold it opened its eyes and stared directly into Rune's wide blue and green eyes. It had the most beautiful golden eyes Rune had ever seen.

The two seemed to stare at each other forever before the baby dragon opened its mouth and let out a cross between a squeak and a yelp. It coughed, nearly throwing itself off its feet and squeaked again.

"Kiwidinok!" **(Kiwi-Deen-knock Native American for 'Of the Wind')** it sounded like. Rune gulped.

"Kiwidinok?" the dragon blinked and nodded squeaking happily. Jim cleared his throat and nudged Rune with his foot. He waved the pamphlet in her face.

"You have to give him your name and a drop of blood," he watched as Rune nodded and turned back to her dragon, Kiwidinok.

"Rune!" she pointed to herself. Kiwidinok tilted his head and squeaked.

"Rune!"

He stumbled forward and fell into Rune's lap. Before she could stop him, he sunk his sharp fangs into her arm and licked at the drop of blood that oozed to the surface. A flood of power flowed into Rune's body. The wind swirled around her tossing her wild hair about and her eyes glazed over completely white. Jim and Amelia both let out a yelp as an electric shock passed through them. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. Rune's eyes turned to their normal blue and green and the wind died.

Rune turned to Jim, panting with sweat dripping down her face holding Kiwidinok in her arms. Smiling like a lunatic.

"I told you so!" Kiwidinok squeaked up at him mom who smiled down at him, "Oh and Kiwi's a girl."

To say the next couple of days were strange would be the understatement of the year. Rune was ordered to keep Kiwi out of sight of the other crew members as dragons were still supposed to be nonexistent, but the little dragon 'somehow' always managed to find a way out of Rune's cabin. Through the open door. Three guesses as to who left it open.

The crew loved Kiwi and taught her all their names and promised Rune that her 'baby's' existence would remain a secret. So Jim had to let go and allow Kiwi to roam along the deck at her leisure. She hadn't gotten the hang of flying yet but she'd almost doubled in size. Rune had been following the pamphlet and giving the growing dragon one cup of honey, milk and chicken's blood a day and now Kiwi was the size of an adult cat or a small dog. There had been a royal mess in the kitchen after Rune had made the concoction. The smell of burnt milk permeated the kitchen for days and she'd managed to burn a thick layer of milk to the bottom of the pot she had used. The stuff never came off and they were forced to throw it out. The cook then offered to warm the milk for her to save his pots and pans.

The honey and the chicken blood worked fine enough until Rune ran out of the chicken blood packs she'd bought at Wayra. She'd then turned to the live source stowed under the cargo hold. The entire crew had to help rally the loose chickens as Rune picked out one and slaughtered it. The evidence of that day still flew around the engine room in the form of feathers, clogging up the tech and making the crewmen sneeze.

Finally the day of arrival came. Donoma loomed ahead of them, a good wind behind them and the sun on their side. They were making excellent time. And it was all thanks to Rune, though the Captain never said anything. Jim didn't want her head any bigger than it already was. Proving him wrong with the dragon egg had definitely inflated her ego. Either that or she only acted smug in front of him. '_Could be either or,'_ he shrugged.

He was standing on the Quarter deck when a crew member who looked like dog-snake hybrid, came rushing to him with a message. Sepla Chua, a very high ranking political official and the person in charge of the Ohcurian Solar Crystals package, would be greeting Jim and his ship at the border. Jim and Amelia both jumped into action and ordered the deck spotless. Rune had just wrapped Kiwi protectively around her neck when Jim walked up to her.

"What? I haven't done anything wrong!" she protested. Jim eyed her down.

"Ok well nothing lately…" she added defensively.

"You were about to sneak out of cleaning duty weren't you?" he demanded. Kiwi looked up at her mother who sighed.

"Either I'm loosing my touch or you're getting to know me better," she grinned cheekily. Jim could suppress a smile. He was getting to know her better wasn't he.

"Yeah I was about to bail out, but mostly for other reasons," she brought up a lazy hand and pet Kiwi, "The Donoman people freak me out. Especially the officials," Rune shuddered as someone called out 'The official's on his way here!' "You'll see what I mean when he gets here."

Jim turned to order his men in line to properly welcome the guests. When he turned back to Rune, she was gone. He looked up to see her butt disappear over the edge of the crow's nest and out of sight. Were the officials really that bad that Rune wanted to run and hide at their coming?

Sepla, as it turned out, wasn't _so_ bad. He just…took a lot of getting used to. A bit of a heavyset man, he was clad in bright gold and yellow finery with gold sun designs penciled in on his face he was a sight to behold. When he talked or laughed, it was a loud booming voice that echoed through the bones of ones' body and made his face jiggle. His son, Nastas, **(Nas-taz)** was another matter. For one he was tall and lean with dark sun-kissed skin. He also dressed a little mellower compared to his father but still higher than any normal commoner. He wore a dazzling set of royal blue robes and only bore a few rings and bangles on his hands.

Jim stood at attention as Sepla and company boarded.

"Welcome aboard the _RLS Glory_ your Excellencies," the crew brought up their hands in a formal salute and Sepla laughed.

"Oh my dear, dear boy! How fare you? Haven't your travels in this great Quadrant been absolutely gorgeous? And such a fine ship my lad! Very nice indeed!" Sepla ran his hands over the polished wooden railing.

"Thank you sir. May I introduce you to my First Mate, Mrs. Amelia Doppler," Amelia strode forward and held out her hand to shake the official's hand. Sepla staggered back a step gasping.

"Such a beautiful flower blossoming in such a harsh wilderness! Oh! You, my Lady, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on!" he bowed low, took Amelia's hand in his and placed a sloppy wet kiss there. Jim eyed Nastas biting back a laugh and had to fight one down as well. The look on Amelia's face was enough to send any grown man running home to his mommy but thankfully Sepla didn't notice. She recovered quickly and put on a pseudo smile.

"Why thank you Mr. Sepla. I'm sure my _husband_ would agree with you," Amelia gently took her hand back from Sepla who ran a hand through his gray hair grinning like a teenager.

"Married?! But you are so young, so frivolous! It cannot be! It seems Lady Love is not on my side today! So!" he turned to Jim, "Captain Hawkins was it? Show me around this fine vessel in which my lovely Ohcurian Solar Crystals will be housed until the next _fabulous_ port!" Sepla turned to the crewmen still standing in line, neat and orderly. Nastas stepped behind his father and pointed to each sailor, mouth moving along silently. He was counting.

"Father? It would seem that Captain Hawkins is missing a crew member. The ledger clearly stated that he had 38 crew members total, including himself and Mrs. Doppler. But I only count 37," Nastas turned to Jim, "May I ask where the missing crew member is? We cannot allow entrance to Donoma without everything in order," he finished professionally. Sepla grinned and slapped Jim on the back.

"Oho! Jim my boy! Hiding another beautiful flower from my illustrious eyes are you? I demand their presence immediately my good man!" Sepla guffawed in good humor, clearly thinking Jim was hiding another Amelia on board somewhere. Jim sighed.

"I truly apologize for the inconvenience your Excellencies, but Rune took to the crow's nest," he pointed up to the object housing the offending deckhand. Sepla and Nastas followed his gaze. Sepla crossed his arms and smiled not unkindly and waited for Jim to give the orders. He sighed. _'I'm so gonna pay for this later,'_ he thought bitterly.

"Rune! Come down here! I have some Donoman officials who would very much like to meet you!" he hollered up to the crow's nest. No sign of Rune nor her 'daughter' Kiwi.

"Rune! Come down right now! That's an order!" Nastas coughed into his hand to cover up his chuckle as a hand came over the edge of the nest effectively flipping off the captain. Sepla gazed interestingly up at the crow's nest.

"I'm sorry your Excellencies, but Rune is a very spirited deckhand," Jim explained nervously and looked to Amelia for help. She nodded and stepped in front of the crowd. Even the crew members had broken ranks to watch with interest.

"Rune, you come down here right this instant!" she boomed with volume to challenge even the late Mr. Arrow. Rune's face peeked over the edge of the nest and scowled.

"Why?! I'm only a deckhand 'cause _SOMEBODY_ wouldn't promote me!" Sepla eyed Jim who reddened under his gaze. He only laughed and called up to Rune.

"Oh fairest maiden thee upon your crow's nest so high! Would you do me the honor of coming down hither to join my son and myself?" Nastas rolled his eyes at his father's behavior and Jim was tempted to join him. But for professionalism's sake he settled for a mere raise of an eyebrow. Rune snorted loudly and looked straight at Jim.

"Will the 'oh so great and noble captain!" Oh great now she was doing what Sepla was doing, "Be so kind as to promote me, a poor intellectual damsel in distress, to navigator? Or something?" Sepla grinned wildly as Jim called up his agreement. Rune grinned hopped out of the crow's nest and jumped. Sepla and Nastas both gasped as Rune fell into open air, only to sigh in relief when she grabbed a rope and swung down to the safety of the deck, right in front of Jim, Sepla and Nastas.

"There Jim! That wasn't so bad now was it?" She grinned as she stood on tiptoe to pat his head, "All it took were some high ranking Donoman city officials!" She turned to the father and son who both openly gaped at her, "You have no idea how bad this guy is with directions!" she thumbed at Jim and grinned. Sepla was the first to shake himself out of his shock.

"Why a young desert gazelle jumps across my path! You, my dear sweet Rune, are spirit in the flesh! Fire in its most primal and beautiful form! You are exquisite!" Sepla grabbed her hand and placed a big wet kiss there, much like he had done to Amelia not long ago. She grimaced slightly, goosebumps visibly sprouting up the arm Sepla held.

Sepla released her and stepped back and focused his eyes to the white form wrapped around Rune's neck like a scarf. A golden horned head popped out of her auburn locks and stared with golden orbs. Sepla jumped back in fright as Nastas took a step forward.

"Is…is that a-" he started but Rune grinned.

"Yup! The real thing! This is Kiwi," she gestured to the white dragon perched on her shoulder, gray-tufted tail flicking lazily. Nastas raised an eyebrow.

"Kiwi?"

"Well I ain't calling her Kiwidinok every time I need her attention," Rune shrugged and nuzzled Kiwi with her cheek. Sepla had overcome his shock and had stepped forward.

"She's so majestic! Truly Miss Rune, you have a wonderful specimen there upon your shoulder!" he turned to Jim who straightened, "We have met your entire crew. As promised, you have permission to make port in the great planet of Donoma! Welcome! To the 'Sight of the Sun'!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Captain and the Shunned! For anyone who's stuck with me so far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that my work will continue to please you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet in any way, shape or form.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

Donoma was everything Jim had heard about and more. The houses were brightly painted, the people friendly if not a little on the strange side. The higher ups stood from the crowd with colorful tattoos and face paint whilst the more 'common' folk made due with fine clothes. It seemed that there were no poor and underfed people here. It was like paradise. A big, brightly colored paradise full of loud and friendly people.

Sepla had volunteered to show Captain Jim, his First Mate and the 'lovely' Miss Rune throughout the city.

"You couldn't come at a better time young Jim!" Sepla clapped a hand on Jim's shoulders, "The Season of Fire Ending Celebration is underway and I'm hosting a great gathering for the festivities in my home tonight! You are welcome to come and enjoy yourself! In fact, I insist!" Sepla turned and engaged Amelia in a discussion bout the Ohcurian Solar Crystals.

Jim gazed over the stone balcony they were passing and marveled the sunset reflecting off the ocean. They had climbed rather high; Sepla's mansion was on the top of the hill over-seeing the city. It was a spectacular view, almost picturesque.

The sun's dying rays glittered like fire off the water's surface in a broad spectrum of bright reds, oranges and golds. The streets that were littered with an impressive array of festival lanterns that hung in garlands criss-crossing the walkways were lit up like snakes coiling through the city; and the merry singing of those who had started early celebration down by the docks rang through the evening air. All the picture needed was a silhouette of a happy couple embracing by the balcony railing. And of course, _she_ was there.

Rune leaned over the railing gaping at the view, Kiwi perched on her shoulder. The dragon's tail curled this way and that in glee as Rune pointed energetically from one sight to the next. The _RLS Glory_, the market, a drunken man staggering down the street singing raucously. Kiwi chirped cheerily from her perch, neck stretched out to see the farther views. Nastas walked over to the amazed girl and her dragon and stood beside her.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Rune glanced at Nastas as he sighed contentedly, "Not once in my life have I not been amazed at the beauty the sun set bestows on this land."

"Yeah, it's really something isn't it Kiwi?" she stroked the dragon nuzzling up to her warmth. The corners of Nastas' lips twitched upward.

"Yo Jim, come check this out!" Rune called over her shoulder not bothering tearing her eyes from the sunset. Jim's feet felt like lead as he made his way over to the railing and leaned nonchalantly against it.

"What?"

Rune looked at him like he'd grown a second head before shaking her head, "Well gee Captain; any happier and you'll explode," she remarked sarcastically. Jim frowned and Nastas chuckled behind his hand.

"Nastas? Jim? Miss Rune? Are you coming?" Sepla called to the three. Rune waved and jogged to catch up; Jim and Nastas walked a step behind.

"She really is something isn't she?" Nastas remarked to no one in particular. Jim's frown deepened, unnoticed by the man beside him but agreed anyway.

"Yeah."

When they arrived at the Chua estate, Rune and Jim both stared wide-eyed at the building. This place was _huge_! It easily dwarfed all the mansions they had ever seen. Great white pillars painted with golden suns greeted them at the entrance. The front door was a deep redwood painted brightly with golden suns and the entrance hall opened into a cavernous chamber. There were two stairways at each end of the room, coiling up till they met the second floor, each covered in a rich golden rug. Rune was the first to break out of her stunned silence.

"This place is fuc-" Jim immediately clapped a hand over Rune's mouth. Sepla and Nastas both laughed heartily as Rune slobbered heavily on his hand and Kiwi chomped down on his wrist. Even Amelia had to stifle chuckles of her own.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Sepla declared as they stood in the center of the grand entrance hall. Rune opened her mouth, no doubt to say something about Sepla's 'humble' home but Jim silenced her with a look that said, _'Not now!'_ She pouted and made a face at him. Thankfully Sepla didn't notice but Nastas did. He grinned boyishly at Rune who returned the expression. Against his will, Jim's heart clenched.

Why was she smiling at Nastas like that? And why did he care? Why was it, when she pouted, her full, pink, bottom lip begged him to taste her? Or when she spied something she liked, her eyes sparkled and danced, rivaling all the precious sapphires and emeralds with their deep, rich color. Why?

_'You know when a female cat goes into heat it attracts male cats with its hormones? Well it's kinda like that, except with Enailefs, it apparently affects human too,'_ Rune's voice echoed in his head. That's right. Rune's part Enailef. So Jim didn't _really_ like her, it was only her hormones making him feel this way.

"Miss Rune, I was wondering," Jim snapped out of his internal debate to see Sepla approach the source of his problems, "Do you have a dress for tonight?"

"No. Why? Do I need it?" Rune asked. Sepla jumped back in shock.

"The fair maiden has no dress?! Oh the horror! What is this world coming to?!" the man cried dramatically and clapped his hands once. Almost immediately, a handful of maids and servants appeared through the door to the right.

"If you'll please follow us miss?" one of the older maids motioned Rune to follow them through the right-hand door.

"Wait what's up?" the poor girl looked around confusedly. Nastas chuckled lightly.

"They're to prepare you for tonight! It would be an absolute shame for one so beautiful to hide behind rags and men's clothes! No! An absolute disgrace to beauty itself! The same goes for Mrs. Doppler!" Sepla announced arms spread wide open. Rune laughed nervously but followed the maids through the door and Amelia followed. Sepla then turned to Jim.

"You must also prepare for tonight my young man! As captain I assume you have some sort of formal wear?" Jim nodded and Sepla clapped his hands once again. Another handful of servants and maids appeared, this time from the left-hand door and motioned the Captain to follow.

"We'll see you tonight then young captain!" Sepla boomed as Jim was lead away by the servants.

The bath, Jim concluded, was heaven. The bathroom he was in was white all around with a bathtub the size of a small pool. A simple yet elegant toilet and sink stood proudly at the opposite end of the bath he was currently soaking in.

Steam danced across the surface as he scrubbed off the dirt and old skin that time and space had given him. On the wall across from him was an impressive array of bottle filled with luxurious soaps and perfumes. Jim stayed clear of the colorful bottles and made due with the plainest bar of soap he could find that smelled of sandalwood and musk.

When Jim finished his bath, he was lead to a connected bedroom decorated with yellow and gold sun designs. The four-poster bed in the middle of the room was also dressed in yellow and gold and a deep yellow rug covered most of the hardwood floor. To say this room was impressive would be an understatement.

A frustrated scream made its way to Jim's ears. He froze halfway through pulling a dress shirt on. That scream sounded an awful lot like-

Rune burst into his room clad in nothing but a towel, hair dripping with soap and water, Kiwi wrapped around her neck. She didn't even seem to notice him till she ran into him almost knocking the two of them into the bed behind Jim.

"Wha-" she looked up from his chest into Jim's face. Oh god he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her hair, soaked in water and remnant bubbles, was plastered to her head, making her ears stand out more than usual. Her cheeks were flushed and her wide eyes seemed to look into his very soul. The he remembered she was wearing nothing but a towel and his face turned beet red in record time. Calls were then heard in the hallway. She looked around swiftly, hair flying around and sending water everywhere in her haste.

"I wasn't here alright?" she hissed before darting into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Not a second after did the elderly maid who escorted Rune to her baths, come through the bedroom door panting slightly.

"My apologies Sir. But have you seen the young miss around?"

"I..uh…no, no I haven't. Sorry," Jim stammered slightly. The maid pouted and bowed.

"I could have sworn she went this way," she mumbled before leaving. Jim shut the door gently behind her and walked over to the bathroom door.

Why had he lied for her? And why did she come here in the first place? In nothing but a towel! His face reddened at the thought. Rune was naked, for real this time, under only a towel.

"Rune?" he knocked on the door, "What's going on?" he heard the water running. She was taking a bath in his bathroom?! What, in the name of all that was holy, was she thinking?!

"Rune! Answer me!" he knocked again this time getting a response.

"Gee I wonder what a girl like me could possibly be doing naked in a bathroom with the water running," her sarcasm was muffled by the door and the running water but he could hear her alright, "I'm masturbating!"

If it was even remotely possible, Jim's faced reddened to a whole new level. He went to sit down on his bed and cradled his head trying to calm his raging boner.

_'Rune is _not_ naked in my bathroom, Rune is _not_ naked in my bathroom, Rune is _not_ naked in my bathroom,'_ the poor man chanted in his head as erotic images kept flashing before his eyes.

Rune, sitting on the edge of the pool-like tub, water trailing down her lithe form; down past her shoulders, her breasts, her wide hips, right down to her womanhood.

Rune, washing her hair, the suds trailing down the line of her back down to her pert bottom, tail swishing around lazily.

Rune lying under him as he thrust into her, making her mewl and moan in pleasure, face flushed and eyes hooded in lust.

Rune, Rune, Rune!

Jim collapsed onto the bed and groaned his frustrations into the pillows. This was just the thing he _didn't_ need. He could feel his member twitch every time he heard Rune whimper in the bath. Wait, whimpering?

Jim jumped from his bed and knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Rune? What's wrong?" he called. The whimpers stopped and the door opened revealing Rune, red faced and puffy eyed. Before he could say anything she spoke up.

"Do you have something I could wear till I get my own stuff back?" she sniffed. He nodded and silently dug through his closet for and extra shirt and a pair of pants. They sat in the middle of the floor. Jim now had a shirt on and hoped to any god out there that it hid his throbbing member. The effects of 'Erotic Rune' had yet to disappear completely. She was in the middle of toweling her hair dry when Jim broke the silence.

"So why were you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Jim stared at Rune confusedly as she broke out in laughter.

"No, no, no, it's not like that. Those stupid maids used this 'special' shampoo" she rolled her eyes and made air quotes, "To wash my hair and it got into my eyes. And the soaps they used! Good god! I thought my nose was gonna burn off! It was only when their back was turned that I managed to get out of there. They didn't even see my ears! _Or_ my tail!" her head disappeared behind her towel as she rubbed her hair dry. When the towel was finally pulled back, her deep auburn locks poked out every which way, nearly hiding her ears completely in the mess. But despite the mess, she looked amazing. The light shone off her hair highlighting it with gold as her mane fell chaotically her heart-shaped face. It seemed to Jim that he was watching an entirely different creature. That was, until it slapped him out of his trance.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" Jim cradled his stinging cheek. Rune crossed her arms roughly but a light blush was still visible on her cheeks.

"I know my hair isn't the prettiest but that doesn't mean you can stare at it in horror, idiot," she held up a fist threatening to hit him again.

"It's not that, it's…never mind," Jim caught himself before he could compliment Rune's crazy hair. She opened her mouth to release another wisecrack but suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you a dog now?" She shook her head sluggishly before setting her bright eyes on him with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Jim asked nervously, his voice rising an extra octave. Her smirk widened to that of a Cheshire's grin, evil and mischievous.

"You have a hard on dontcha?" Jim's face reddened in shame. Rune clucked her tongue in mock disappointment, "Shame on you Jimmy! All that just 'cause a lady barged into your room and used your bathroom? Shame!" she pouted and grinned at him, towel draped over head, just covering her ears, hair cascading out from under the fluffy white material. Jim continued staring at his feet, red-faced and humiliated. Her grin faded somewhat before bonking him on the head.

"Dude, Jim?" he reluctantly looked up and she held his eyes, "It's normal! Hell it's how you reproduce for god's sake!" Jim shook his head slowly before responding.

"It's not that, it's….that time…when I, you know….almost….you," like the coward he was, Jim couldn't bring himself to say that one little word. Rune picked up on it and bonked him again.

"Hey ow!"

"If you keep feeling bad for yourself, I _will _hit you again!" she raised her fist again as if daring him to throw a pity-party for himself. The corner of Jim's lips twitched upward ever so slightly. Then he stood.

"Hey Rune? Remember what I told you about ordering your _Captain_ around?" he smiled despite himself and so did Rune. Then she hit him again.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed, "Anyway you should probably get going. Don't want those maids to get into trouble just 'cause you got a little soap in your eyes," Jim joked and offered Rune a hand up. She jumped to her feet, completely disregarding his hand; it dropped limply to his side.

"Yeah you're probably right," Rune sighed and grimaced up at Jim, "They probably have more torture to send me through to make me look 'utterly delectable' to the public eye!" she struck a silly pose, one hand in the air, the other on her hip as she pouted the best she could. Jim laughed before Rune disappeared out the door screaming something about 'I'm here dammit! Let the torture begin!' Jim smiled and continued getting ready for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaaand I am back in my small apartment in Denmark! Christmas with my family in the US was absolutely fan-fucking-tastic! I nearly got head-trauma from all the hugs I got when I arrived at the airport. My old man nearly started bawling while we were there and my mum was just laughing at him. And the best part: life in my family home went on as if I'd never even left. Very homey, comforting and familiar. It was nice. I fought with my siblings, suffered from jet-lag and assisted in the ripping, tearing and shredding of X-mas paper on X-mas Day. Got some el-neat-o stuff too. (Lol, Spanglesh!)**

**BUT as nice as the holidays were, there is real life to return to. School, responsibilities, and a fridge full of expired food. (My carrots were growing and I didn't even bother opening my milk. It wasn't moving when I shook it. XD) However, returning to my humble abode doesn't have to be so bad. I have been reunited with my beloved husband and so I will be able to write and update my stories in a somewhat regular fashion. So enough of the chit-chat, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Treasure Planet' in any way, shape or form. If I did, Jim would have a girlfriend and I'd be filthy rich.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

"Oh Captain James! Tell us the story of Treasure Planet! Please!" the horde of girls that surrounded him pleaded, heavily made-up eyes fluttering. Jim fought the urge to gag. He hadn't been out of his room two seconds before this group of girls had found him. And they hadn't left his side since.

"Oh that old story?" Jim asked, eyebrows raised politely, "Nah, I'd much rather hear about you lovely ladies," he smiled as the girls giggled, bringing up their fans up to cover their blushing faces.

_'Keep calm Jim, you can do this,'_ Jim thought to himself,_ 'you survived Treasure Planet blowing up; you survived the headmaster at the Academy and even the trip here with Rune on board! You can handle these irritating little schoolgirls!'_ But the way the girls were acting he wouldn't last long.

_'What the hell happened to me?'_ Jim wondered to himself as he socialized with the girls that surrounded him. Before this trip he would have been attracted to these over made-up faces and the way they acted. What happened in the weeks leading up to this point? Jim knew the answer to that question before he even finished asking himself. Rune was what happened. What she did to him, Jim had no clue but she had most definitely done something to him. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, in a certain 'others be damned' way. Or maybe it was the way she didn't vie for attention the way these birds did. Of course the crazy Halfling demanded attention, but she was blunt and up-front about it. None of this endless flirting that went nowhere.

The problem was, Jim had gotten used to Rune. And as the crazy Halfling would put it, 'Once you've gone Rune, there's no going back.' Made sense now, in its own non-rhyming way.

From where he stood, Jim could see Amelia talking to someone at least twice her size near the buffet table. _'An escape!'_ he thought before turning back to the ladies crowding him.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, I need to go and have a word with my First Mate," Jim threw apologizing looks to the group who whined and pleaded for him to stay. He almost ran over to where Amelia was but he kept it casual, slow, normal.

"Ahem, Amelia? May I have a word?" he motioned his head to a secluded corner; Amelia eyed the fan girls giggling and whispering behind their fans in the distance behind him.

"Of course, Captain," she nodded and followed Jim.

"Really Jim, you'd think you'd never met a woman before by the way you're avoiding your avid fan group over there," Amelia chuckled as the young captain groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ugh it's not that it's just…I mean look at them! I have never seen a woman wear so much makeup before! It'd be funny if their attention wasn't on _me_!" Despite how funny it was, Amelia straightened her coat and looked Jim straight in the eye.

"Look Jim, I know these women aren't exactly your…type, but what do you think it would look like if the esteemed Captain Hawkins was seen running away from young women of such high standing?" Jim groaned but Amelia continued, "Just be polite, make small talk and hope you last through the night. Good luck Captain!" she clasped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. He scowled but nodded making his way back to his fan girls, a polite smile on his face.

"So, Captain Jim how was your trip here to Donoma?" one girl with frighteningly long eyelashes and glitter painted on her face asked, receiving murmurs and nods from around the group.

_'Better if I didn't have to be here right now.'_

"Oh it was fantastic! I have never had such a pleasant voyage before," Jim smiled sweetly, "Although it would have been better if I'd known I'd be surrounded by the most beautiful women of all Donoma," he added huskily. He could have sworn every girl in the group swooned then and there. Another girl with a ridiculous headdress of white feathers stepped forward ever so slightly, bumping him with her hip.

"Oh stop it you tease!" she giggled, high-pitched and with more energy than necessary. Jim refused to cringe and smiled again. Musicians began playing a rather up-beat tune and dancers began crowding the floor.

"May I have this dance," Jim bowed and kissed Lady Headdress' hand. She giggled again and brought up her fan to cover her blush. Not that it would have mattered anyway with her face caked in make-up. He brought her to the floor and the two began dancing. Fortunately for Jim, as soon as the dance ended, Sepla came forward.

"Jim m'boy! May I borrow you for a moment? Excuse us fair maiden, I must take your man for but a moment!" Lady Headdress smiled and blew Jim a kiss, who for appearances' sake, caught it and smiled back. Once they were off the dance floor, Sepla turned and smiled knowingly at Jim.

"Jim! Jim! For one so young, surrounded by so many beautiful flowers," Sepla sighed dramatically watching Jim's fan group somewhere behind him. Jim refused to turn and look, "I found it astonishing that I, the Great Sepla, haven't had Lady Love on my side tonight! Alas I suppose that's because the famous Captain Jim Hawkins is here!" Sepla laughed heartily as he grabbed two glasses of a shimmering gold liquid from a passing waiter.

"Here! To ladies and Ohcurian Solar Crystals!" Sepla held up his toast and downed it in one gulp. Jim stared from the drink in his hands to Sepla who smacked his lips loudly. Noticing this, Sepla laughed.

"It's a special drink I had shipped in from the Erupan Galaxy! The finest of the fine! Go ahead, drink!" Jim knocked back his drink like Sepla had earlier. A warm bubbling feeling flooded Jim's body. It felt warm and cool at the same time and every sense felt heightened. It went down to his fingertips and all the way to his toes. It was good!

"Whoa, what is that stuff?" Jim asked looking around with his newly heightened vision. Everything looked brighter, shinier, and happier. The sound was sharper, clearer and all of a sudden, Jim could feel the way the clothes' fibers brushed along his skin. Sepla chuckled deeply and handed Jim another glass of the golden shimmering stuff.

"It's called 'Milk of the Mother' but here we call it the 'best damn stuff around'!" Sepla guffawed and downed his second glass; Jim followed suit. Sepla was right! This really is the 'best damn stuff around!' He and Sepla had already had three glasses but other than the heightened senses, there were no symptoms of being drunk. When he'd asked about it Sepla explained that it wasn't an alcohol that affected humans other than the heightened senses, so technically they could drink it all they wanted. Apparently that was celebratory enough for Sepla to call for two more rounds.

"By the way young Jim, where is that young desert gazelle from earlier?" It took Jim a second before registering who Sepla was talking about. He was busy looking and listening and feeling everything.

"Who? Oh Rune? I dunno," Jim shrugged and took another glass from Sepla, "Last time I saw her was before the party and she was still getting ready." Jim took another swig of the golden liquid.

"Ah there is the dame everyone is thinking about! She's with my son over by the stairs!"

For one reason or another, Jim felt a stab of jealousy course through him. Nastas, was with _his_ Rune? '_Wait a minute,'_ Jim shook his head, _'_His_ Rune? That wasn't right. Rune wasn't his. She was a crazy, temperamental, rude… and absolutely stunning creature standing there in the light.'_

He had turned in his seat and stared in awe at Rune, who stood talking to Nastas, in the most dazzling dress Jim had ever seen. Granted he didn't like dresses but the way this one hung off Rune's every curve, he highly approved. The color of the Etherium, its blues, purples and oranges clashed in harmony and complimented Rune's skin tone. Its open back revealed countless scars across beautifully tan skin; a daring neck line showed off her ample chest and the few scars that resided there; the material clung to her waist, courtesy of a golden belt, before plunging down to the floor. With Jim's heightened vision, he could have sworn the dress sparkled and winked at him, just like the Etherium with its stars.

Without him knowing, Jim had risen from his seat, drink in hand, and made his way over to Rune and Nastas. It looked as if Nastas were flirting with Rune who kindly smiled and ignored the man's attempts. She caught sight of Jim, and when their eyes met, he fought down the butterflies that began jumping around in his chest. Her eyes had been lined with powdered gold; shining against her tan skin and making her seem every bit the seductive enchantress that stole the hearts of men all around. She excused herself from Nastas' presence and walked over.

"Is that alcohol?" Rune asked immediately, and pointed to the golden drink in his hand.

"Well kinda-" Rune snatched the glass and downed it sighing happily.

"God, this thing is such a _drag_!" Rune hissed quietly, trading her empty glass for a new one, seemingly determined to make the night better by drinking her way into a stupor. Jim looked her over.

"Don't say that, it looks good on you," the words were out of Jim's mouth before he could stop them. Rune looked at him strangely, sipping the golden drink in her hand.

"I wasn't talking about the dress genius. I was talking 'bout the party," she gestured her empty hand to the crowds that surrounded them, "The dress is nice. I don't even have to strap down my tail although I am still half-deaf," she giggled and pointed to her ears that were carefully pinned down by a few hair ornaments. If you didn't know they were there you wouldn't have seen them.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jim asked as a waiter offered him another glass of the golden stuff. Rune looked around in a daze, blue and green eyes searching the crowd for something he couldn't see.

"No, not really. I've gotten used to it though…" she trailed off, looking dazed and confused. Her dilated pupils went unnoticed by Jim who was currently trying to keep his eyes off her chest. He could practically see straight down her dress, as tall as he was compared to her.

"So where's Kiwi? I don't see her hanging around your neck like she usually does," Jim's eyes wandered down to Rune's waist. Rune staggered a bit before answering.

"She's…in my…room….Jim? W-what was in that…drink?" she clutched his arm, nails digging into his flesh as she nearly fell over. He tore his eyes from her loving hips to stare at her face, cheeks flushed and panting with eyes dilated to the point where the black almost consumed the blue and green. Slight panic gripped his heart as Rune staggered again, threatening to knock them both over.

"What's wrong with you? It was only a little 'Milk of the Moth-" Jim froze.

_'-it wasn't an alcohol that affected humans,'_ Sepla's loud voice rang through Jim's head.

_'I'm not exactly…human…,'_ Rune's hesitant voice spoke from the darkness of his mind, from when she first confessed her secret.

"'Milk of the Mother'?" Rune's panting broke through Jim's recollections, "You gave _me_, 'Milk of the Mother'?" she hissed at him angrily, clutching his shirt so hard her nails broke through the material, "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" she glared at him panting madly. She slumped into him and moaned into his shirt. Jim felt his gut twinge delightfully at the sound.

"Hey are you ok?" he gripped her shoulders, now fully aware how warm she'd gotten. Rune mumbled into his shirt and moaned again, rubbing up against him. He bit back a groan and waited for her answer.

"'Milk of the Mother'…is what the Elders give females…who have problems going into heat," Rune panted into Jim's shirt and pressed her chest enticingly to his, "It forces them into heat," Rune looked up at Jim, eyes filled with lust struggling to focus on his face, "Jim, get me out of here. Now!"

* * *

**So I've been thinking about naming my computer (husband), but I don't know what. Review or IM me with ideas, please and thank you! Side note: the crazier, the better!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have exams coming up and all my teachers thought it'd be a ****_wonderful _****idea to swamp me with as much work as they possible can. And on top of that (as if things couldn't get any worse than it already is) I have currently been undergoing a near-fatal case of Writer's Block! Whatever I write is crap, crap, CRAP! And I ****_refuse_**** to sacrifice the quality of my chapters simply because I feel like updating my stories. Anyway, I managed to get a good chapter up for you now so hopefully you will accept my oh-so-humble peace offering.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet in any way, shape or form.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

Not hesitating for a second, Jim picked up Rune bridal style ignoring the way she mewled into his neck. He half-walked, half-ran into the nearest corridor, searching for anything that seemed familiar; rugs, vases or doors, but nothing called out to him. Rune moaned into his shoulder and Jim felt a delicious shudder travel all the way down his spine. This was becoming way too much.

"Rune? Where's your room?" he growled as he looked this way and that, only to recognize the hallway that lead to his room, not hers. Rune snaked her arms around his neck and a sweet scent made its way to his nose.

"Jim," the way she said his name forced Jim to stop and look down on the woman in his arms, "Jim," she pulled herself up to his ear, pressing her chest enticingly against his, "I want you Jim."

All Jim wanted to do at that moment was take this woman on the floor, spectators be damned. But a small voice in the back of Jim's head spoke up.

_'This is that Lust Haze Rune was talking about,' _it said, _'don't fall for it a second time. Get her to your room and send for Amelia to help!'_ Jim growled deep in his throat but made it down his room's corridor. He managed to nudge the door open, ignoring Rune's moans and kicked it shut behind him. He laid Rune on the bed where she immediately stretched out her lithe form. Her dress hiked up in the motion, revealing her beautifully toned legs, scars and all.

"Jim," she sighed, reaching out for him to join her.

_'It's the Lust Haze!'_ the voice screamed in his head and Jim forcefully turned his eyes away from the gorgeous female form lying in his bed. He walked over to the dresser to search for something, _anything_ to take his mind off Rune on his bed behind him. His mind was all over the place but mostly hyper aware of the woman behind him.

The _extremely_ horny woman behind him.

The extremely horny woman behind him _on his bed._

The extremely horny woman behind him on his bed, _calling his name._

This must be the cruelest torture any god in the entire universe could come up with.

"Jim," he shuddered at the sound of his name coming from those full, wine-colored lips. It should be made illegal for someone to sound so….Jim couldn't find a word for it as the sweet scent chipped away at his resolve. He jumped slightly when he felt small, calloused hands running up his chest. He turned to watch Rune lean against him.

Dear Etherium she was going to drive him insane! Her calloused hands danced across his shirt before reaching up and beginning to un-button the offending object. Jim made a move to stop her but she clawed the material, ripping it from his body.

"Jim," she grazed his torso lightly with her claws, her blue-green gaze holding his captive, "Don't fight this. I know you want this as much as I do," she added huskily, lips inching closer to his. This ultimately undid him.

Grabbing her roughly around her waist, he all but threw her on the bed and pounced after her. He wanted her so badly he could taste it! Her dress was in the way as Jim ripped away the beautiful material, leaving her in nothing but the long, decorative loincloth and a plain white tube top. He relished the moans he elicited from the woman beneath him as he kissed and nipped at her neck. She gasped and arched into him as he bit her, long lean legs unconsciously wrapped around his waist. His member roared to life as she moaned his name over and over again.

He ran a hand through her auburn locks, dislodging the hair ornaments, freeing her ears and rubbed one. This awarded him with a hot mouth sealing his as Rune whimpered. That feeling of dominating roared to life as Jim slid lower and lower over Rune's supple body. Her chest heaved from the kiss and he trailed a line of kisses into the valley of her breasts. She tasted so sweet; he couldn't get enough of her. He ran his hand down her waist to her endlessly long legs, pulling her tighter around his waist drawing her closer to his erection. He pulled down the material that hid the mounds of flesh on Rune's chest and immediately clasped one in his mouth.

Rune gasped and cradled his head in her arms, pressing him closer and raking her claws lightly over his scalp sending delightful shivers running down his spine.

"Oh Gods! Jim!" Rune cried as he swiveled his tongue around the hardening bud. She arched up against him, giving him more access to her breasts.

Her hands grasped at his wide shoulders before flipping him over and straddling him. Jim groaned as the Halfling ground down on him, rubbing against him in the most delicious of ways. She kissed Jim deeply, exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue as she raked her claws down his naked chest. Jim reached behind Rune and pressed her down on his erection eliciting a moan from the woman. The only things separating him from her were a few measly scraps of cloth.

Rune's hands were fumbling with the buckle on Jim's pants when he flipped her over again, grinding into her hard.

"Ah! Jim!" she breathed heavily, "Jim! I want you, Jim!"

Jim was just about to comply to the beautiful woman under him when the door to his room exploded inward, filling the room with a blinding white light.

"Argh!" Jim threw up his arms to spare his eyes from losing their sight. Next thing he knew, he was thrown backward, off and away from Rune.

"No!" he roared, fighting the force keeping him from his Rune. The woman was whimpering and moaning in pain somewhere in the light, out of his sight. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the light died revealing his Rune to him. The Halfling was collapsed in a confused Nastas' arms, eyes closed and sweating profusely. Kiwi was twirling agitatedly around in the air with barely a sound, leaving a glowing white trail in her wake.

"Get away from her!" Jim roared again, barreling towards the man holding onto his woman.

Kiwi shrieked, landing clumsily on Nastas' shoulder and baring her little fangs at the captain. But before Jim could get to them, Amelia stepped in and shoved Jim away from the two.

Amelia hardly recognized her Captain and the young man she'd grown to know. Jim stood in a feral crouch, growling at her. He was completely focused on getting past her and ripping the unconscious Rune from Nastas' arms. This thing, Lust Haze was what Rune had called it, was really getting out of hand.

"Jim! Get a hold of yourself!"

Kiwi shrieked again and jumped her perch to the air again. The little white dragon dived at Jim, barreling into his chest. Jim was lucky; Kiwi just barely missing stabbing him with her small golden horns.

The blow didn't do much in a way of an attack but it seemed to do the trick. With a soft flash of white as Kiwi's paws made contact with Jim's skin, Jim blinked several times and shook his head. What was going on? Why did his head and chest so much?

"Urgh, Amelia? What are you doing here? Where's Rune?" Jim looked past his First Mate to see Rune unconscious, sweat plastering her auburn hair to her face and neck. Nastas was checking her pulse and pressing a hand to her forehead when he winced, quickly pulling his hand away.

"Mrs. Doppler! Miss Rune is burning up! We need to get her to a doctor immediately!"

Amelia shot a look at Jim before rushing to the young man holding the Halfling. Rune was panting heavily; sweat dripping freely down her skin. It looked as if her body couldn't decide whether to go pale as a sheet or flushed with fever. Amelia inwardly cringed when she came close enough to feel the heat radiating off Rune's body. The girl was practically on fire!

"Nastas, carry her to the medical ward, NOW!" she barked and the young man jumped up, cradling Rune carefully in his arms. Jim straightened and stepped forward urgently.

"I'll take her," he offered but Amelia held out a hand to silence him. Even though she was not the captain anymore, the commanding tone she'd used was hard not to obey and Jim clapped his mouth shut. Amelia turned so she was fully facing him and blocking Jim's view of Nastas hurrying out of the room with Rune. Kiwi bounded after the two, paws barely touching the floor in her haste to catch up with her mother. It looked like she still didn't have enough endurance to fly just yet and that her aerial 'attack' was just a one time deal. Amelia's cat-like eyes glued Jim to where he stood.

"No, Jim. I don't believe you are sound of mind..." Amelia held up her hand again as Jim was about to interrupt, "…enough. You are not completely over the Lust Haze's affect. It would be unwise to be around Rune at the moment as…responsive…as you are at the moment."

Jim was about to protest when Amelia glared at him. The captain hung his head sadly in defeat.

"Can I go to the medical ward?" Jim glanced warily up at Amelia who was turning to go inform Sepla of Rune's sudden condition and request a doctor well-versed in both animal and human medical practices. Amelia wasn't sure which kind of doctor would be able to see to Rune but she'd get both a normal human doctor and a vet if she had to. She glared down at Jim for a moment, "I'm won't do anything. I…I just want to watch over her. Please."

Amelia's hard glare softened at the small break in Jim's voice at the last word. After an eternity, at least that's what it felt like to Jim, the tall feline finally stepped aside and motioned to the door. Jim barely nodded his thanks to her before racing down the hall Nastas had run down just moments previous.

Jim rounded the corner just as Nastas pulled a blanket over Rune's still form. Nastas turned his head to him and his mouth tightened into a thin line.

"I've already summoned my father. He'll be coming with a doctor in a moment," Nastas slumped down in a seat nearby as Jim stood stock still in the doorway. The young man was still trying to figure out what had just happened. It was obvious that he was just under the Lust Haze from what Amelia had told him. What he couldn't understand was why Rune lay on the table, sweating buckets and burning like a solar flare. How in the world did those tie together? Jim racked his brain.

A servant dashed into the medical ward, briefly announcing Sepla's presence before the man came barreling in as fast as his short fat legs could carry him. Another man, well into his 70's judging by his white hair and beard, followed closely behind Sepla.

"What is going my dear boy?" Sepla addressed his son, breathing heavily from his run through the halls. Nastas moved and allowed the older man a clear view of Rune lying still as a corpse except for the rapid movement of her chest. It looked as if she were barely getting any air into her lungs. Sepla paled, his once red face rapidly turning white as a sheet. He turned and motioned for the older man with the white hair move forward, pulling a stethoscope out of nowhere.

While the doctor set to work, Sepla pulled Nastas and Jim aside and demanded an explanation. Seeing Jim refuse to meet his father's eyes, Nastas began first.

"I saw Captain Jim and Miss Rune leave in a hurry and went to ask Mrs. Doppler if they had business to attend to. She and I went to check on them and found Kiwi scratching at the door leading to Captain Jim's room. I had barely turned the knob before Kiwi lit up with this bright, white light and slammed the doors open. Mrs. Doppler and I found Captain Jim and Miss Rune in a, uh…a _compromising_ position. Mrs. Doppler grabbed Miss Rune and I took her to here after I felt her burning up," Nastas finished. Sepla glanced from his son to Jim. He nodded, confirming what could only be true. Jim honestly couldn't remember anything past trying to get Rune out of the main ballroom. But he'd felt this kind of 'loss of time' before and knew he'd been under the Lust Haze. He just hoped he hadn't gone too far; hoped he'd been stopped before he did something he'd _really_ regret.

Sepla, Nastas and Jim all jumped when the doctor yelped and stepped back from Rune in disgust. Jim didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but by the looks on Sepla and Nastas' faces, something was up. The doctor had turned Rune over to her side to get a clear heartbeat from the open plane of her back. Jim could see nothing out of the ordinary; scars criss-crossed this way and that her tail lying-

Her tail! Jim shot forward as the doctor pulled out a surgical knife out of a near-by drawer and prepared to bring it down on Rune's unsuspecting back. Jim tackled the old man before he could strike, sending them both crashing into a flimsy table meant to hold medical instruments, sending surgical tools raining down on them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jim yelled over the noise of the clattering instruments. The doctor let out a harsh yelp as Jim knocked the scalpel out of his hand with unnecessary force.

"Captain Jim!"

Jim turned to see Sepla leaning over him, questioning him silently with his eyes. Nastas stood over Rune with wide eyes as he observed her tail and ears. The old man beneath him rasped, bringing the young man's attention back to him.

"I'm doin' that _thing_ a favor!" he wheezed and Jim resisted the urge to strangle him, "That _thing_ shouldn't even be alive!"

"Rune isn't a _thing_!" Jim hissed under his breath. He felt Sepla's meaty hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Let him up, boy," he commanded, low and threateningly. Jim hesitated a few seconds before giving the doctor's throat a final squeeze, promising further harm if he so much as touched Rune again. The old doctor coughed and hacked violently as Sepla helped him back on his feet. Jim shoved his way past Nastas still standing over the unconscious Halfling, placing himself between the doctor and Rune. After finishing his coughing fit, the old doctor turned his steely glare at Jim. Sepla eyed the white-haired man questionably.

"That _thing_," he hissed, putting extra emphasis on the word, "is a Halfling. It shouldn't even be alive! Boy, if you have any heart for this creature at all, you'll let me do what needs to be done."

Jim scowled.

"Do what exactly?" Nastas stepped forward and for once since they'd arrived, Jim was happy the young, darker-skinned man was on his side. The doctor pointed to Rune lying on the table.

"That thing needs to be killed! You can't have filth like her running around this city, bringing calamity and destruction-"

The old doctor was cut off as Nastas shoved his closed fist into the flesh of his cheek. The doctor crashed back into the surgical mess scattered on the ground. Jim stared shocked at Nastas who glared down on the man on the floor.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, call Miss Rune filth again!" the young man hissed hatefully, "She has done nothing to you, and yet you call her '_filth'_?" Nastas grabbed the doctor by the front of his robes and dragged him over to where Rune lay, "That is my woman lying there; dying! You _will_ heal her; you _will_ make her better. And then, you will leave Donoma and never return! Unless," Nastas' voice suddenly turned sickly-sweet, "you'd care to spar with me? I'm sure my Dao swords would love the taste of your _filthy_, old flesh," the darker-skinned man spat, releasing the doctor who stood trembling. Nastas pointed again at Rune and the doctor bowed deeply, apologizing for his behavior. Jim, Nastas and Sepla stood back as the doctor approached Rune and began working.

It had been several hours since Rune had been brought to the medical ward before the doctor finally wiped his hands clean, scrubbing harshly at his weathered hands to rid himself of that _thing's_ filth. Sepla had left a long while ago to attend to his guests but before the loud noble-man had left; he'd ordered Jim to find him if there were any change in Rune's condition. Jim and Nastas had sat silently on the sidelines, watching the old man scurry this way and that, checking her temperature, probing her with strange instruments and writing things down; muttering curses and other things under his breath all the while. Jim had grit his teeth, resisting the urge to pound the old bastard into the ground. Nastas took the whole situation better than Jim did; he sat calmly, hands folded in his lap, eyes trained on the unconscious Rune. This irritated Jim slightly. That and the young noble-man had claimed Rune as _'his'_ woman. Jim decided that he'd call him out on that as soon as Rune was cleared of the danger zone. Due to the doctor's ministrations, Rune's fever had broken and her breathing had calmed but it still seemed as if she were in the middle of a raging nightmare. The Halfling occasionally moaned in pain or muttered something unintelligible, but other than that she showed no signs of waking.

"There I'm finished now," the doctor turned to Nastas, casting a side-ways glance at Jim. Nastas didn't smile or sigh in relief. He nodded at the door and silently dismissed the doctor. Jim stood beside Rune as she finally settled into a somewhat restless sleep; the doctor had given her something to knock her out before he'd started working on her. Something about not wanting _it_ – Jim wanted to knock the old man's teeth out – to wake while he worked. It infuriated Jim how the doctor couldn't see Rune as the person she was; I mean sure she was irritating as hell when she was awake and she wasn't completely human but that didn't make her anything less, did it? She still had thoughts and feelings; she was no less a living being than either Jim or Nastas.

_"I'm doin' that _thing_ a favor!"_

_"That thing needs to be killed!"_

The doctor's earlier words ran unbidden through Jim's head and he growled angrily. Nastas stood beside him looking down at Rune's sleeping face.

"It burns me that he would harm such an enchanting creature," Nastas murmured softly, brushing a stray strand of Rune's auburn hair away from her sweaty brow. Jim felt a slight pang of anger and jealousy shoot through him at the contact but said nothing. He nodded instead. Nastas glanced sideways at him before continuing;

"That thing I'd told the doctor, about her being my woman? Although I said that so the doctor would heal her, I was planning on asking her if she would stay here with me." Jim visibly tensed, but Nastas continued as though he hadn't seen, "I've never been so captivated by a woman before. She isn't at all impressed by my social standing, has no regards to what titles I may hold over her head and has no interest at all in my extensive wealth. She's unlike any woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting before, human or not."

Despite Jim's growing dislike of the darker-skinned young man, he had to agree with everything the young man said. That was Rune, plain and simple. It would take a lot more than titles, money and friends in high places to impress her. She judged a person according to their actions. Your past was of no consequence and played no part in the here and the now.

_"Listen Captain, you might be from the Academy and have a piece of paper that I can't read, but I can sail this hunk o' junk circles around you."_

Jim chuckled at the memory. God, it seemed like ages ago when Rune had threatened him despite her illiteracy. And her stubbornness. And her loud mouth and hair-brained schemes; her jokes, both cruel and harmless; her short temper and even shorter patience. And ultimately, the way she'd treated Jim as nothing other than the man he was. Not a high-ranking captain, not an early graduate of the toughest Academy of all time and most certainly not as her boss. Just a man, no more, no less.

Nastas smiled.

"Captain Jim, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now," Jim glanced over at Nastas who straightened, "What's your relation with Miss Rune? Are you lovers?"

Jim nearly choked on his spit. For a young noble-man's son who was no doubt raised with conversational Do's and Don't's, this was certainly not something Jim had been expecting. Jim cleared his throat.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, "I'm not even remotely attracted to that crazy girl at all!"

Even as he said those words, Jim knew he was lying. There was definitely attraction between the two; when the two were in each other's presence, you could practically cut the sexual tension with a dull knife. But Jim worried that it was all hormone-induced attraction, nothing but Rune's hormones driving him to 'mate' her. He worried that it was all just one-sided and that Rune didn't feel the same for him.

As Jim brooded over his conflicting feelings, all of them based around the confusing Halfling that lay dosing away on the table before them, Nastas let out a small sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that. In that case, would you let me have her?"


	11. Chapter 11

******Hello there! Before any of you attempt to strangle me with shoelaces, ties, socks or whatever you have lying around, I am truly, truly, truly, truly sorry for the really long delay in this chapter. I've had a lot on my plate lately. Anyways, I hope this ends in me not dying. I can't update if I'm dead so don't hate me too much? I'll keep my fingers crossed.**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet in any way, shape or form.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

Jim stared at the young man beside him. While he was calm, although distant on the outside, inside her was seething and resisting an almost uncontrollable urge to strangle the man beside him. How _dare_ he even think that he could take his Rune from him?! He'd known the Halfling longer than this punk! She was a part of his crew! There was no way in hell he'd just up and hand her over to this washed-up punk just because he asked!

The two men stood silently beside each other, the tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. A nurse came in and dressed Rune in an over-sized brown shirt to cover her up and offered them some refreshments, pleading that they at least take a seat in one of the chairs provided. Reluctantly, Jim gave in and slouched in one of the plush chairs.

After a while, Rune began to stir. Jim rushed to her side but Nastas was faster. He grasped her hand in his as she murmured unintelligible things under her breath before opening her two different colored eyes.

"Wuz goin' on?" she slurred, eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the lighting in the medical ward. Jim watched in slight fascination as her pupils dilated into their usual rounded slits. They looked human enough but if you looked carefully, the tops and bottoms of the black pools of her pupils were slightly pointed. A trait she must have inherited from her mother's side. Jim had seen them become slits whenever the Halfling was surprised or angry about something.

Kiwi squeaked happily, jumping up from wherever she'd been hiding to curl around her mother's warm neck. The little dragon cooed and purred, rubbing her horned head affectionately against Rune's cheek. She giggled slightly as Kiwi's tufted tail tickled her throat and brought up a hand to pet the little white dragon perched on her shoulder.

Nastas chuckled deeply, running a gentle hand over Run's brow, wiping away the hair and sweat.

"You collapsed and brought here to the medical ward. The doctor saw to you and said you'll be fine," Nastas smiled warmly down at Rune who looking around the room. She eyed the mess of surgical tools that littered the floor but made no comment. She lifted a hand to scratch her head when she gasped; her wide blue and green eyes darted between Jim and Nastas. Where was her bandana?!

"He…you saw…" the Halfling's mouth opened and closed like a fish before she brought her knees up on the medical table, leaning her head on her knees, efficiently hiding her face from view. Jim was confused as to what she was worrying about now when he saw her ears flattened out on her head, her tail curled sadly around its owner. Jim glanced over at Nastas. The young man was watching her intently, placing a large, comforting hand on her shoulder. The Halfling's head shot up, earning a surprised squeak from Kiwi, and she stared up at Nastas with a mixture of fear and anger flickering across her face.

"What are you gonna to do to me now?" she demanded. Nastas smiled in understanding and sat beside her on the table.

"I'm not going to hurt you or send you away, if that's what you're thinking," Nastas commented, "I am, however, very curious about you. You're a wonderful woman Rune, you really are. And you continue to astonish me," he reached up to touch one of her ears but she pulled away, much to Jim's enjoyment. Nastas dropped his hand back in his lap and continued, "There are so many thing I wish to know about you; I'm just not sure if there'll be enough time between now and the day you depart with your cargo," the young man hung his head dejectedly. Jim held his breath.

Rune continued staring at the man sitting beside her. She glanced at Jim once or twice before letting out a huge sigh. Kiwi, who was magically infused with the girl, felt her mother's emotions and twitched her tail in confusion.

"Nastas," Rune began, "What are you talking about?"

Nastas looked her over before turning to face Jim, "Captain Jim, could you give me a moment with the young lady?"

Jim was just about to protest when Rune threw a grin his way.

"Don't worry Captain Tightpants! I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself!" she cocked her head to the side childishly before sticking her tongue out at him. Jim smiled warmly at her and turned to leave. Before he closed the door to the medical ward, he threw Nastas a cold look that promised pain if something happened to Rune in his presence.

Waiting outside the medical ward for Nastas to finish to whatever he wanted to talk about with Rune was torture for Jim. The poor man was pacing holes in the carpet outside the door, running his hands through his short brown hair, chewing on his lip, you name it. What did Nastas want to talk about? Was he going to ask her to stay here on this planet with him? Was he going to ask her to marry him? How would Rune take it? Would she stay? Would she marry the young noble-man? What if she secretly harbored feelings for the other man? Would Rune give up her live of dangerous space-traveling to stay here where she'd be safe and loved by a wealthy noble-man? What, what, _what!_

All these questions flew by inside Jim's head. He resisted the urge to scream out his frustrations. Jim tensed violently. Oh god, what if Nastas went under the influence of Lust Haze! Rune said so herself that she shouldn't be inside enclosed spaces with- oh wait, the medical room was well ventilated so that wouldn't happen. Jim relaxed a bit but he was still pacing. Half of him wanted to burst into the room and declare his undying love for Rune; she would tear up and run to his arms and Nastas would be left alone on the floor surrounded by a puddle of his own heart-broken tears. The other half of him wanted to wait it out so that Rune could shoot the man down herself. She would walk out of the room, calling over her shoulder to Nastas that there was already someone on her life that she couldn't live without; she would turn to Jim and walk hand-in-hand out of the mansion down to the _RLS Legacy_ together, get the cargo and sail the Etherium as they pleased.

Jim shook his head. This was getting ridiculous! He would never declare his 'undying love' for Rune. Sure there was some attraction…ok, a lot of attraction but he wasn't sure if it was genuine attraction or just purely hormones. But the thing between him and Rune…that wasn't _love_…was it?

Jim continued pacing for another eternity although in reality it was only about ten minutes or so. After those ten minutes, the door opened to a grinning Nastas. Jim's heart plummeted. Whatever he'd asked of the woman inside; she'd given him a positive answer. Nastas stepped out of the room and beamed at Jim patting him on the shoulder.

"Jim, my good man! She wishes to see you now," Nastas grinned and walked down the hall and out of sight. Jim sighed and pushed the door open to a waiting Rune. She was sitting cross-legged on the table with Kiwi in her lap. The little dragon was curled up into a ball, her leathery wings stretched out to let her mother pet them. Rune looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Jim. The young captain's heart beat loudly in his chest and Jim vaguely wondered if Rune could hear it. The Halfling patted the spot beside her, silently telling him to sit. Jim shuffled across the room and hopped up on the table next to Rune. She wasted no time punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the-"

"That's for giving me 'Milk of the Mother' ya jerk!" she scrunched up her nose in dissatisfaction before breaking out in a smile, indicating she wasn't really mad at him. Kiwi cooed and jumped out of her mother's lap, nudging Jim's hand with her head. Jim smiled, albeit sadly, as he stroked the little white dragon.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he started. There were so many things he wanted to ask her but they all crossed over a line Jim wasn't sure if he wanted to cross. He continued petting Kiwi who continued to purr. The little thing was really something now that he looked at her. He'd thought the little dragon was covered in a leather-like skin but now that he looked closely, it was arranged of hundreds upon thousands of miniscule scales. They were smooth and continuously overlapped each other. The scales became fewer and farther in between as they neared her wings. Tiny blood vessels, so small Jim could barely see them, ran throughout the wing membranes, creating chaotic highways and roads. Jim was so lost in his observations he didn't hear Rune beside him.

"-loo? Anyone in there?" Rune knocked on his head for added measure. Jim shook his head and looked towards the woman who created such conflicted feelings inside him. He pointedly ignored the fact that she'd added onto his headache by hitting him on the head.

"So what was up with that anyway?" Rune looked at him in confusion, "I mean with the mother-milk stuff," Jim watched Rune's expression shift into one of confusion and unease.

"Oh that! It was nuthin' big," she shrugged and Jim scoffed.

"'Nuthin' big' my ass, Rune! You were burning up and Sepla had to call for a fuckin' doctor! Who tried to kill you while you were conked out I might add!" Jim huffed angrily. Rune's eyes narrowed and her gaze turned cold. Kiwi squeaked uncertainly in Jim's lap, looking between the two like a child witnessing her parents fighting over something she didn't quite understand. Jim didn't break eye-contact with the woman beside him. Just when Jim thought she'd win their little staring contest out of pure stubbornness, she sighed and dropped her gaze.

"Remember when I told you that Milk of the Mother is a kind of medicine for the Enailefs?"

Reluctantly, Jim shook his head and Rune continued, "The Elders of the Enailefs only give Milk of the Mother to females who have trouble going into heat. And you know from experience that I have no problems going into heat. The thing is, I took medicine for a condition I don't have. That's bound to make anyone sick," she fiddled with her fingers, looking at Jim, "Why did you have that stuff anyway? As far as my nose goes, I don't smell any other Enailefs around, let alone any with heat problems."

Jim looked at her, "Sepla gave it to me. They drink that stuff here; says it's 'the best stuff around' and everything."

Rune stared at him incredulously.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" she hopped off the table and began pacing angrily, waving her arms about at the Donoman people, "What the fuck is wrong with these people? Do they even _know_ what that stuff actually is?" she stopped her ranting to let out a huge sigh. Jim set a squeaking Kiwi where Rune had sat just a moment ago and hopped off the table to join Rune in the middle of the room. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he felt her tense up but didn't shake him off. A small spark of joy lit up somewhere inside him.

"I hate these people," Rune muttered without looking up at him. Immediately, Jim thought of Nastas and his alone time with Rune before he'd been allowed back into the medical room. But he held his excitement at bay. He had to know.

"What about Nastas?"

Rune laughed but it sounded more like a breath of air that passed her lips.

"That guy? Yeah he's nice but," Rune giggled and turned to Jim, blue and green eyes dancing with amusement, "Can you believe he actually asked me to marry him? Me! Of all people on this entire planet, he chooses me…" Rune trailed off sadly before shaking her head, laughing lightly, "As if I'd ever get married!"

Something inside Jim broke at those words. He didn't know why he felt that way but at least one thing was clear now. Jim did in fact have feelings for the Halfling. Not hormone-induced attraction, nothing purely instinctual pushing him to mate her; this was just basic attraction and blooming feelings of what could only be love.

Jim liked Rune.

Jim _liked_-liked Rune.

Could he go as far as to say that he loved her? Jim thought it over in his head.

Maybe.

He wouldn't be able to tell for sure until he had some time to explore these new-found feelings. And a strange part of him was looking forward to it. His belly did flip-flops at the thought of spending some quality time with the woman he was developing feelings for.

"Hey! Jim? You in there somewhere?" Rune called, her blue and green eyes darting back and forth between his blue-gray ones.

Jim blinked, "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking-"

"Well that's dangerous," Rune interrupted with a smirk, ignoring the playful glare Jim sent her way, "So what were you thinkin' 'bout? Please, if it's about naked ladies in the Summerset Star System, I don't wanna hear about it." she added playfully, plopping down on one of the chairs Jim had been sitting in almost an eternity ago.

"Nah, nothing like that," Jim sat down next to Rune, "I just wish I could have seen Nastas' face when you rejected him."

Jim only realized his accidental slip of the tongue as Rune gazed up at him questionably. _'Fuck! I did not just say that out loud!'_ Jim cursed himself.

"I mean, he's a nobleman's son so I doubt he's been refused anything in his life so I wish I could have seen it! That's what I meant," Jim scratched the back of his head nervously. But Rune seemed to buy his explanation and smiled.

"Yeah well, he wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows about it if that's what you're wondering about," Rune stretched her arms above her head, mewling softly as several of her joints popped loudly. The brown shirt she'd been given to wear rode up over her toned stomach and Jim could see the faded shapes of scars marring her otherwise smooth flesh. One scar in particular, a puckered line about as long as his pinky, located above her hip, stood out among the rest.

"What happened?"

"Huh? What?" Rune blinked. Jim gestured to her stomach where the scar resided. She jumped up from her seat and pulled her shirt up enough to uncover it.

"This one?"

Jim nodded and Rune made a face.

"I was nine when I got stabbed by some jerk with a sword. Went clean through, see?" she turned, pulling up her shirt to reveal the exit wound on her back. It was an exact copy of the one in the front, "I got lucky. Jerk missed my vitals but it still took forever to stop bleeding."

Jim fingered the scar gently and he felt Rune shiver. He continued observing the scar until at last he gathered the courage he didn't know he had and leaned in and kissed the scar ever so gently. Rune stiffened and shivered again as his lips made contact but she didn't jump away or spit in his face like he thought she would have. The tip of her tail twitched back and forth, whether in irritation at being touched in such a manor or something else. Her skin was warm to the touch and Jim longed to touch more of her.

He further lifted the shirt to reveal more of her tanned back to him. A small series of round scars that looked like burn marks caught his attention.

"What about these?"

Rune shrugged, "I'm not a display Jim. If I have to share old war stories, so do you."

"Right," Jim grinned, releasing Rune from his grip so she could turn and look down at him, "Although I don't think I have anywhere near as many stories to tell as you."

Although he meant that remark as a joke and maybe even as a conversation starter, the look that played across Rune's face revealed it as anything but. She'd only gotten most of those scars simply because of what she was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" he trailed off as Rune laughed humorlessly, clapping him softly on the back.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Maybe one day I'll tell you," she yawned widely and Kiwi crawled up her mother's leg and perched happily on her shoulder, "Well I'm gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow!" she turned to walk away. Jumping up from his seat, Jim stepped to the Halfling's side.

"I'll walk you to your room. It's the least I can do after giving you that Mother Milk stuff," Jim finished awkwardly. Couldn't he have come up with a better excuse than that? Rune giggled and Kiwi cooed. Her hand came up and petted the dragon on the head as she elbowed Jim out the door of the medical ward.

"Sure, but only if your guilt is so unbearable!" she laughed, for real this time and Jim felt the weight that had settled in his stomach lift.

Together they walked down the hall leading towards her room, laughing at the young servant boy who blushed about fifty shades of red at the sight of Rune. She was still only clad in the decorative loincloth that revealed most, if not all, of her legs and the over-sized shirt that hung provocatively off one shoulder. If Jim were being honest with himself, he caught himself falling a few steps behind so he could watch her stride confidently through the halls as if she owned the place. Her hips would swing from side to side, cloth and tail swishing gently with the movement. Even as they walked, Jim had to remind himself that while Rune was very easy on the eyes so long as she didn't open her mouth, she carried herself like that of a predator; confidant that no one dared mess with her, yet wary enough to be ready to fight or run at a moments notice. It was a dangerous mix but Jim had to admit, it only added to the excitement.

They finally reached the door to Rune's room. As Rune opened the door, Kiwi leapt into the air and clumsily glided towards the bed. She got halfway there before she landed roughly on the soft carpet.

"Good job, girl!" Rune praised. Turning to Jim still standing in the doorway, she smiled, "She's been climbing on everything lately; practicing her flight and everything. I think she'll be flying on the return trip!" Rune gave Jim an enthusiastic thumbs-up, grinning madly. Jim smiled.

"Well, goodnight Rune. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," and with that, the young captain turned and headed back to his room.

But not before he heard the distinctive 'Goodnight Jim' from Rune before she shut the door.

Jim grinned to himself as he made his way towards his own room. Rune hadn't said goodnight or even a friendly goodbye to Nastas back in the medical ward. But she'd said goodnight to him. Jim's grin widened.

She'd chosen Jim over the pompous nobleman's son.

Rune had chosen Jim over Nastas.

Rune had chosen Jim.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Ok, first thing's first: I bow before you as I beg for your forgiveness. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been getting so much homework lately it makes me wanna cry. Seriously, I have like 3 papers due this weekend alone and I haven't even started any of them. Not to mention exams are coming up, students are going on strike, teachers are ripping their hair out in frustration and so on and so forth. So yeah, really busy the past couple weeks. **

**Anyway, I feel really good about this chapter and although I've combed through it like twice, I'm sure there are still a few spelling and grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet (or Jim) in any way, shape or form. Just the amazing Rune and a few non-important side characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

_The next morning…_

"So, what's the plan for today Jim?" Rune asked, pushing away a determined maid with a hairbrush with bristles that looked like sharpened steel spikes. The maid had been badgering the poor Halfling for a good half an hour,_ before breakfast_ of all times, about brushing through that tangled mane of hers. But Rune, the ever-stubborn and foul-mouthed person she was, had been protesting loud enough for the whole mansion to hear. Jim had heard the Halfling nearing his room and thrown on a shirt over the loose-fitting breeches he'd slept in.

Jim was about to answer her when the maid all but tackled Rune to the floor in front of him. Kiwi, who'd been enjoying her early morning doze on her mother's shoulder, was thrown into the air and the little white dragon glided towards the bed. Once she landed on the relative safety of the bed, Kiwi began pacing back and forth, squeaking angrily. It almost sounded as if Kiwi were cheering on her mother in a wrestling match against the offensive maid who'd knocked her from her perch.

"But the young Miss must brush her hair 'Tis not decent for a young lady to appear so disorderly!" the maid grunted, struggling to pull the dangerous brush through Rune's thick auburn hair. Jim held back a laugh. It was just so comical! Rune lay splayed on the ground, flat on her stomach as the maid sat on her back, pulling the brush through the girl's hair. The hairbrush caught on the tangles near one of her ears and Rune yelped loudly. The Halfling bucked violently, throwing off the maid. Before the maid could so much as right herself, Rune had already jumped to her feet and grabbed the hairbrush out of the maid's hand.

"Alright! I'll brush my damn hair? You happy?" Rune scoffed loudly. The maid got to her feet and eyed Rune suspiciously. No doubt she thought Rune would throw the hairbrush out the nearest window if she so much as got the chance. Rune huffed and sat herself cross-legged on Jim's bed and began brushing her hair, slowly working out the knots. This seemed to please the maid and she excused herself from the room. Jim let out a chuckle, trying to keep it as low-key as possible but he knew his attempt was in vain as Rune's ears twitched in his direction and she fixed him with a heated glare.

"Shaddup," she muttered under her breath as she continued working through the knots. Jim smiled and rummaged through his drawers.

"Well, as for today's schedule, we have to begin loading the shipment of Ohcurian Solar Crystals that Sepla has for us," Jim pulled out a cleanly pressed, white shirt and a pair of Captain's uniform pants and turned to Rune still sitting casually on his bed, head down with the brush moving slowly through her hair. It took a few seconds before Rune felt his eyes on her and she met his gaze.

"What?" she huffed irritably, holding a lock of hair in one hand and the devil brush in the other.

Jim lifted his change of clothes and gestured to his baggy shirt and breeches. As comfortable as they were, it would not do for the esteemed Captain James Hawkins to be waltzing around a client's home in nothing but his sleepwear and a shirt. He had to change. And he couldn't do that with Rune in the room. It would be inappropriate in so many ways. Rune eyed the clothes with disdain.

"Aw c'mon! If I have to brush my hair with a brush that feels like knives on my head, you can change with a 'lady' in the room!" she sneered sarcastically. Apparently she was still a little irked about having been forced to brush her hair. Of course, it wasn't as if she didn't brush her hair at all because she did. If she didn't it would become a royal mess with no end in sight but she usually used a softer brush, not one that scraped along her scalp and tore the hair from its place on her head. It also didn't help that the maid had been bothering the Halfling as soon as the girl had woken up that morning leaving her irritated and tired.

"Just go ahead and change. I promise I won't peek," she drawled sarcastically, the fake smile she'd been wearing fading as she went back to fighting with her hair. When Jim still didn't move, she scoffed.

"What are you, an innocent little maiden? Go in the bathroom if you're that uncomfortable about it. Geez!"

Jim rolled his eyes at the girl who continued grumbling as he shut the bathroom door behind him. After dressing, washing his face and combing his fingers through his short hair, Jim came out of the bathroom clean and refreshed. Rune lay curled up in the middle of the bed with her back towards him, the hairbrush of evil lying discarded on the floor near the bedpost. As Jim approached, he noticed Rune's shoulders moving gently and she murmured something softly before she rolled over to face him. The Halfling had fallen asleep in the short amount of time he'd used in the bathroom. Jim smiled to himself before he sat carefully on the side of the bed as to not disturb the sleeping wild cat beside him. Rune shifted but didn't wake, instead mumbling nonsense things before quieting.

When Rune was awake, she was aggressive and dominant, often joking loudly or speaking her mind in that blunt manner of hers; but this? This was a side Jim wouldn't mind seeing more of. Rune's face was relaxed of everything, mouth opened slightly as she breathed through those soft pink lips of hers. She was curled up on her side, tail wrapping itself lazily around her ankle as Kiwi lay cradled comfortably against her chest. Altogether, she seemed at peace.

Jim carefully scooted closer until he could easily touch her. He brushed away some stray hairs from her forehead and the girl sighed contentedly in her sleep.

Jim's heart almost stopped beating.

He patted her head gently, running his hand over her half-brushed hair and Rune sighed again. His hand brushed up against one of her ears and Jim's heart leapt into his throat as she mewled quietly.

Should he even be doing this? And while she slept no less? Jim shook his head and retracted his hand reluctantly. No, he shouldn't. Even if Rune _had_ chosen him over Nastas – a fact that sent rampaging butterflies through his stomach with joy – Jim couldn't. Instead, he reached out and shook the girl awake.

"Rune? Wake up; we're supposed to meet with Sepla and his son for breakfast this morning."

Rune's eyes shot open and she shot out of bed. Kiwi squealed in surprise as she was sent flying and one of Rune's closed fists made contact with Jim's face. He fell back and off the bed with a cry, grunting as Rune pounced on him, effectively straddling him.

Jim would not have minded the position as much if it weren't for the dagger pressed against his throat.

Rune blinked and retracted the dagger, blue and green eyes open wide.

"Jim?"

Jim remained where he was on the floor. Partly because of the shock that had overcome him at how fast Rune had moved; another because he enjoyed the feel of her against him.

"Yeah, me. You know, almost slicing my head off with your knife is about the worst prank you've pulled on me so far, Rune," Jim joked. Even though he grinned up at her, he could feel his heart beating madly as the adrenaline in his blood faded. He would never admit it, especially not to her, but up until that point, Jim had long forgotten the dangerous daggers that Rune always had on her. Rune giggled and Jim missed the loss of heat as she got off of him. She offered a hand and Jim gladly accepted it.

"Sorry but you shouldn't wake have woken me like that," Rune smiled and punched his shoulder softly before retrieving the brush from the floor. Jim watched her.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time," Jim rubbed his neck where Rune's dagger had pressed its sharp blade against his skin, "What was that all about?"

Rune, who'd gone back to attempting to tame her hair, turned towards him, "Just a reflex. As nice as it is, you seem to be forgetting just what I am," she smiled sadly.

That's right. Rune was part Enailef; not human. Jim cursed his forgetfulness. How many times had Rune had to wake up and defend herself? How many times had she been attacked when she was at her most vulnerable? And he'd just gone and shaken her awake like it was nothing. Kiwi half-flew, half-crawled up to his shoulder and Jim watched sadly as Rune won the war waged against her hair.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and tying her blue bandana over her ears, Rune scooped up Kiwi from his shoulder and followed Jim out the door.

Together they walked silently down the halls to the dining room where Sepla, Nastas and Amelia sat waiting for them. The servants had already laid out breakfast and everyone tucked in as soon as Jim and Rune sat down. Much to his joy, Jim got a seat to Rune's right but Nastas got a seat to her left.

"God, this stuff tastes so good!" Rune exclaimed happily as she loaded her plate with pancakes, eggs, ham and sausage. Kiwi jumped up on the table, knocking over Nastas' glass of orange juice, squeaking indignantly at being forgotten. Rune snatched the small plate of assorted fruits that Jim was in the middle of reaching for.

"Hey!"

Rune pulled the fruit plate out of his reach and set it in front of Kiwi, "Ya snooze, ya loose, Tightpants! And I take of my own. Here you go Kiwi; enjoy!"

The little white dragon nipped a small, experimental bite of a perp before tearing into it happily. Nastas watched the dragon eat the fruit. Kiwi had grown; about the size of a large cat now. It had almost gotten to the point where she could no longer comfortably wrap around Rune's shoulder anymore. Nastas reached out a lazy hand to pet the white dragon but Kiwi focused her large golden orbs on him with a small hiss, baring her little fangs at him. Jim suppressed a small smile as Nastas jerked his hand back and continued nibbling away at his food with disinterest. The young man took a fruit that had been carefully pushed to the side of his plate and offered the tasty morsel to Kiwi. The dragon cooed at the sight of more fruit but eyed Nastas warily. Nastas lay the fruit carefully on the table, close enough to Kiwi but far enough to keep his hands safe from those wickedly sharp fangs. Kiwi stared at Nastas who didn't flinch away from that golden-eyed gaze. Eventually Kiwi darted forward and gobbled up the fruit, purring loudly as she swallowed the delicious treat. Nastas smiled and returned to his food.

Sepla and Amelia didn't notice the odd exchange, too caught up in a conversation about the Ohcurian Solar Crystals shipment and a few other subjects.

"So Miss Rune, I trust you slept well?" Sepla inquired as a servant refilled his glass with what Jim suspected to be brandy of some sort. It wasn't even noon yet for crying out loud. But he guessed it had something to do with him being a nobleman, and noblemen weren't known for not enjoying life's many pleasures.

"Oh, I slept great. Thanks," Rune answered past a mouthful of food, "What about you, old man?"

Jim resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. While Rune's personality was something to be feared and adored at the same time, sometimes she was a bit much. And this just so happened to be one of those times. But he supposed she deserved a little break in formalities considering she acted with a civil tongue last night at the party. He was actually surprised; to a certain extent anyway.

Sepla laughed at Rune who stuffed a slice of bacon in her mouth, "Oh I slept wonderfully! Now I know it's not my place to pry…" Jim felt Rune tense up beside him, "But I wish to know what exactly happened last night. You almost died, my dear," Sepla's eyes softened.

This time Rune visibly stiffened and Kiwi looked up from her plate of half-devoured fruit.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she mumbled, staring dejectedly at her food. For a second it looked as if Sepla was going to push for an answer, but then the man sighed. They all went back to their food and Sepla joined Amelia in another conversation about politics. Jim leaned in towards Rune who sat picking at her plate.

"Hey, what's up?"

Rune looked up from her plate; "Oh it's nothing, just…thinking…" she trailed off letting the sentence hang.

"Well that's dangerous," Jim smirked, mimicking Rune's line from last night. The Halfling smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well, I think it's about time we started on loading Captain Hawkins' shipment!" Sepla boomed as soon as the dishes, silverware and un-eaten food were taken away. Kiwi attempted wrapping herself around Rune's neck as usual but the white dragon no longer fit. Instead, she settled for perching on the girl's shoulder like a deformed parrot. Rune patted up along side Jim who glance her way before following Sepla out to help with the cargo.

"Alright here we are!" Sepla boomed merrily as two servants pushed open a great pair of doors, each emblazed with the same sun design as on Sepla's robes. Jim blinked as the morning sun behind them shined into the room and reflecting on the crates upon crates of Ohcurian Solar Crystals. On contact with the sun, the Crystals glowed brightly and clearly; a sign of good quality. Rune stepped up to the nearest open crate and picked out a small fat crystal; about the sixe of her hand, it was a clear, pale gold that shone in the sunlight. This one gem alone could power a small long boat by itself.

Kiwi gazed lovingly at the open crate before her before climbing down from Rune's shoulder to pad around the golden crystals. The white dragon picked her way through the pile carefully before finding the perfect crystal. It was smaller than the one in Rune's hand but Kiwi seemed to like it. Rune watched as Kiwi dug out the crystal and curled around it, releasing a very pleased purr. Rune giggled at her daughter's behavior.

The Halfling gave a start as Nastas came up beside her to watch Kiwi. Jim felt a small stab of rage and jealousy at his innards but continued listening to whatever Sepla was prattling on about.

"- never seen better quality than here in the 'Sight of the Sun!' I tell you, no one can _possibly_ compare to the sheer _elegance_-"

Rune turned away from Nastas and went to explore farther into the warehouse that housed Jim's cargo. Kiwi squeaked, grabbed her crystal carefully between her fangs and darted after her. Nastas followed swiftly behind.

"-oh, but my still-beating heart would never allow for that to happen, Mrs. Doppler! I'll have some men set to work immediately-"

Rune had gone in the belly of the huge warehouse, watching as her daughter scurried amongst the crates, searching for a better crystal than the one in her mouth. Jim could hear the dragon all but squeal in glee as she dropped her crystal and disappeared into another crate. Her head reemerged with a shinier crystal clamped in her mouth. Nastas walked beside Rune and the Halfling took a step away from the approaching man, mouth moving in what could only be a humorous threat; one in which you weren't sure if she was serious or just pulling your leg.

Kiwi was too busy crystal-hunting to notice; Amelia and Sepla were too busy discussing business to notice; but Jim noticed. Oh, how he noticed the young man's shoulders visibly tense and his mouth pull down in a frown. From where he stood, Jim couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Nastas' mouth move. He saw Rune freeze in the middle of looking at a particularly shiny crystal. Rune turned to look at Nastas; face pale and pulled into a deep scowl. Nastas' lips quirked upwards and Jim didn't like that look of that. Nastas took a slow step forward, mouth moving some more, his expression one of relaxed comfort. Rune looked conflicted, as if she couldn't decide what she wanted to do more; turn tail and run from the young man beside her or throttle him as she shoved a Solar Crystal down his throat. Her face was paler than ever, hands curled into small fists and her scowl morphed into an expression Jim hadn't seen in a long, long while.

Fear.

"-and so I told him that there was no possible way! Of course, the lady's beauty is nothing compared to your own, Mrs. Doppler! By no means! So I told him the correct way to woo any lady was to simply-"

Jim barely saw Rune's eyes dart up to where Kiwi rummaged through one of the crates higher up happily, before darting back down to meet Nastas' cold smile. The young man held out his hand to the woman before him. Rune bit her lip, eyes narrowing accusingly at Nastas. Nastas motioned to Jim with his head as his mouth moved. Rune warily tore her eyes from Nastas to spare Jim a glance. Their eyes locked and Jim could see a wide range of emotions swimming in her blue and green eyes; hurt, anger, fear and guilt. Nastas wagged the hand he still held out to her and Rune broke eye contact to glare at the man.

Nastas' smile grew as Rune's shoulders slumped and the woman reluctantly took his hand. He bowed and placed a chaste kiss on her hand, eyes never leaving hers. She grimaced at his attempt at being a gentleman.

The two approached Jim and Amelia and Sepla smiled widely as he noticed Rune and Nastas holding hands.

"Oh Nastas, you sly dog!" he boomed, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder in congratulations, "Having captured a splendid woman like Rune!" Jim saw Rune glare fiercely at Sepla at the word 'captured' but luckily the man didn't notice; "Bet she couldn't resist the Chua charm!" Sepla continued, beaming at his son who smiled sheepishly.

"Yes Father. Even though it has been only a day since Rune came into my life, I dare not part with her," Nastas stated, casting a loving smile towards the woman holding his hand, "She is the sun in my life and I cannot see a future without her in it."

For a second, Jim thought Sepla was going to break down and cry at his son's words. The poor old fool must think Nastas and Rune were, really and truly, deep in love. Personally, Jim thought otherwise. Even if he hadn't witnessed their silent exchange earlier, he wouldn't believe it. Rune was squeezing Nastas' hand too hard to be loving and Jim could see the man biting back the pain with a forced smile.

He should be mad. Jim should be wild with rage, yelling at the top of his lungs, knocking over crates of precious crystals, tearing out Nastas' disgusting tongue for spreading such obvious lies about Rune. But for some reason, he wasn't. He was calm and collected; sound of mind, if you will. Why was that? Maybe it was because he knew it wasn't true. There was no way Rune, the ever stubborn woman, had turned down the man one day, only to accept him the next. Rune was fickle, but not _that_ fickle.

"Rune?" Jim asked calmly, with maybe a hint of amused curiosity; "Is this true?"

He was playing the perfect role of a generous and kind Captain. To anyone who walked by, Jim was simply inquiring as to figure out whether he were to find a replacement Deckhand or not; nothing more, nothing less. But he knew Rune was a smart little minx; maybe not the most educated of the masses, but definitely not stupid. He knew she heard the underlying question beneath his question: _'Is this true and should I step in?'_

Unfortunately, it seemed Nastas had also heard the unasked question beneath his question, because he squeezed Rune's hand forcefully. Pain flashed across her face for a second before it disappeared; Rune grit her teeth and nodded once.

"Yes it's true. I can't see anyone in my life but Nastas. It's like Sepla said: He _captured_ my _heart_."

Jim smiled and held out his hand to Nastas to shake. The man grinned and clasped his free hand in Jim's and shook. Rune stared at him in nothing short of horror. Couldn't Jim see that she had no feelings for this scheming puppeteer? Couldn't he _see _the way Nastas held her hand so tightly in his, threatening to break the appendage?

"You have my congratulations, Nastas," Jim congratulated the young nobleman, pointedly ignoring the seething glare directed at him from Rune. It was obvious she was pissed at him for not helping her out immediately but it was the only thing Jim could think of at the present moment. Nastas was the son of a very important nobleman, whose Ohcurian Solar Crystals were the very reason they were there in the first place. He had no choice but to tread carefully around Nastas. Later when he was alone, Jim would go over the hints Rune had dropped and figure out a way out of this mess with his entire crew intact; Rune included. But for now, he would quite literally have to grin and bear with it.

"Thank you very much Captain Hawkins," Nastas graciously accepted his congratulations but Jim could see suspicion in the man's eyes. Nastas turned to his father who had fat tears gathering in his eyes; "Father, Miss Rune and I wish to be married as soon as possible; tonight if we can."

Jim almost choked on his spit and Rune let out a noise like a gasp and began coughing violently. So soon? Amelia must have had the same thought because she stepped forward.

"If you may, Lord Nastas, but don't you think tonight is too soon-"

"Nonsense my dear!" Sepla cried out joyfully, completely oblivious to the rising tension in the air, "Young love is all about fire and passion! Unless, it is too soon for my future daughter-in-law's still-maiden heart?" Sepla directed the last part gently to Rune who had finally stopped coughing as Nastas patted her on the back. It was so subtle even Jim barely noticed the movement, but Nastas had most definitely pulled Rune closer to himself, squeezing her arm slightly.

"N-no, it's alright," Rune stuttered briefly, wincing slightly at Nastas' hand thrown possessively around her shoulder, "Soon couldn't possibly be soon enough for me to be…joined," she ground out, "with Nastas in 'holy matrimony' and everything."

That almost caused the tears in Sepla's eyes to overflow and he flung his great, fat arms around the woman in joy.

"Such a wonderful woman!" he cried, "Such love and passion! Oh we must get started with the preparations!" the fat man pulled away, eyes dancing with excitement and he clasped his hands loudly. Servants appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stood at attention.

"Listen! My dear boy; my beloved son; is getting married!" the man announced jubilantly, "Begin the preparations for the biggest, most extravagant wedding Donoma will ever see in the years to come!"

The servants broke formation and scattered like leaves in the wind, determined to make their master's wish a reality. Jim, Amelia and the newly-betrothed were ushered out of the warehouse and back into Sepla's extensive mansion.

"Send word out to the people of the city! They must hear the good news! Hire the best chefs and caterers!" Sepla ordered and several servants disappeared down the road to the city below, "Oh, Captain Jim, isn't this wonderful! My son is getting married Oh, you must come to the ceremony!"

"Father, I do not think that is very wise," Nastas spoke up, pulling a struggling Rune further into his arms. Sepla turned to them and his eyes widened. For a second, Jim thought the older man saw the disdain in Rune's face.

"Rune, my dear! You must have a dress befitting a queen for tonight! Marylin!" he yelled over the hustle and bustle of servants and maids working hastily for tonight's wedding and the elderly maid who'd bathed and dressed Rune the other night, appeared beside her master.

"You called, Lord Chua?" she curtsied politely.

"Call for the best tailor and seamstress in the city; kidnap him if you must! My future daughter-in-law must have the best of the best! By tonight!" he ordered excitedly.

Marylin curtsied again and after a quick 'Yes, My Lord Chua', disappeared into the crowd. Nodding triumphantly to himself, as if he'd just single-handedly saved the day from some terrifying beast, he turned back to his son.

"What's not very wise my son?" he smiled, completely unaware of Rune's struggle to slip out of Nastas' embrace or the look of cunning that flashed across his son's face. Jim just couldn't understand how Sepla did not see any of these things. He knew the nobleman was a smart man, not one to be trifled with; but with the way he was behaving, Jim figured Sepla was too excited about this wedding to notice such trivial things.

"Captain Hawkins and his First Mate _are_ here on business. It would interfere with their plans if they were to stay another night," Nastas finished smooth as glass. Jim smiled inwardly as Rune silently ground her heel into Nastas' foot causing the man to bite back a gasp of pain and then attempt to hide it behind a strained smile.

"Of course, of course! 'Tis a shame!" Sepla cried dramatically. Turning to a servant, Sepla ordered him and a few others to begin transporting the cargo down to the docks where Jim's ship waited. Sepla then began leading Jim and Amelia out of the busy estate to the docks to help over see the loading. Jim tried protesting with the nobleman, unwilling to allow Rune to be stuck with Nastas without his supervision, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer, convinced that Jim didn't want to leave because he wanted to be a part of the ceremony.

On their way down the hill, they passed a small caravan comprised of chefs, caterers and Jim heard a distressed woman screeching about the safety of her precious materials for Rune's wedding dress as was busy discussing what kind of sleeves the dress should have; short or long, fitted or loose, straight lace or billowing silk. Jim had to hand it to Sepla's servants; when Sepla gave the order, they delivered. It was just too bad they were preparing for Nastas and Rune's wedding.

When they finally reached the port and came to a stop in front of the _RLS Glory_, several large sealed crates of the cargo had already been stacked and ready to be loaded onto the giant ship. Sepla explained that his servants used a back road with large carts to deliver the goods faster.

Jim was restless. He knew from experience that Rune could take care of herself; she had her daggers and her wits. She'd be fine. But that didn't stop the growing feeling of dread that bloomed in his stomach, threatening to forcefully eject the contents of his stomach. Taking a moment to himself as the servants began loading the Solar Crystals safe in the belly of the giant cargo ship, Jim thought back to what Rune had so uncharacteristically said.

_"Yes it's true. I can't see anyone in my life but Nastas. It's like Sepla said: He _captured_ my _heart_,"_ _Rune ground out past her teeth._

Jim didn't quite know what the extra emphasis on 'captured' or 'heart' meant but this couldn't have been willing. He racked his brain for anything that could possibly help. 'Capture' meant to take something by force, seize or - Jim paled - to take prisoner. Nastas must have threatened her or something to make her comply. But threatened her with what?

That must have something to do with the second word: 'heart'. Nastas had captured her 'heart'. She couldn't possibly mean he literally held her heart in his hands, could she? Did he threaten her well-being? To hurt or harm her? No, that couldn't be it; Nastas was head-over-insane-heels for the Halfling. He wouldn't seriously hurt Rune.

Jim chewed on his lip in frustration. He was supposed to be a genius; this shouldn't be so hard! Nastas wouldn't hurt Rune, but the only way to force her to do something like this would mean she, or something of hers, was in danger.

_'Ya snooze, ya loose, Tightpants! And I take of my own. Here you go Kiwi; enjoy!'_

_'I take of my own.'_

_'Here you go Kiwi; enjoy!'_

Kiwi! Jim whirled around expecting to find the little white dragon running around on deck but she wasn't. Of course she wasn't; she was hardly anywhere Rune wasn't. And if Nastas hadn't done anything, then Rune would currently be getting fitted for the dress of the century for a wedding she wanted no part of.

That must have been what Nastas had done! He must have done something to threaten Kiwi or else there was no way Rune would give in so easily. Jim bit back the growl that threatened to make itself heard. That dirty, sneaking little-

"Jim my boy, what ails you?" Sepla interrupted his thoughts. Jim didn't think the man would be too happy about him calling his son names so he cut off his growing list in insults and fumbled for an excuse.

"Oh, Sepla! Nothing's wrong; why would you think that?"

_'Well, that was a sad attempt at an excuse,' _Jim thought bitterly to himself. Sepla raised a knowing eyebrow and went to stand by the handrail of the ship and stared out into the sky above them.

"Come here my boy!" Sepla called and Jim joined him with a sigh; "Now, tell me what ails you under the open sky! A talk amongst the greater of men!" he smiled.

Jim sighed again, _'Well Sir, I think your son is a manipulative bastard with a head full of sawdust and lewd intentions towards my Rune,'_ was definitely out of the question.

"It's nothing, Sir."

Sepla smiled to himself, "Of course it's not 'nothing' or else you wouldn't have such a bitter expression on your handsome face, my boy!" Sepla boomed, clapping Jim on the back with a loud _thump_.

"Well, I…" Jim opened his mouth but when nothing came out, he closed it. Opening it again, words finally came, "I just wish…that I could, I dunno, go to the wedding?" Jim flinched. That was a horrible excuse, even in his book. Of course it wasn't a complete lie. He did want to go to the wedding if only so he could punch Nastas in his nasty face and kidnap Rune before sailing out of there with the cargo.

To his utter amazement, Sepla laughed heartily, slapping his knee. Jim couldn't believe it; Sepla bought his piss-poor excuse?

"Ah, I'm sorry my boy, I shouldn't have laughed. If you were any other man, you'd be more than welcomed to come to the celebration! But alas, you are not any other man and I believe you have your responsibilities, as do I. You have a cargo ship to command and I have this marvelous planet to take care of!" Sepla motioned to the great expanse of his city with a wide sweep of his fat arm.

Wait, if Sepla believed his excuse, maybe he could convince the nobleman to let him see Rune and Kiwi for 'one last time', just as a Captain wishing his crewmate a happy life.

"Umm, sir?"

Sepla looked at Jim, "Yes my boy?"

_'Alright, let's see if this'll work,'_ Jim thought. "Since my First Mate and I are leaving before the ceremony, I was just wondering if you'd permit me to wish my crewmate Rune a final farewell and many happy wishes on her wedding day."

Sepla clapped his hands loudly and beamed at Jim, "But of course, my dear Jim! I'm sure Miss Rune would love to bid you farewell. It is only too bad you are leaving before tonight. Since it does not appear that Rune has a father, I was going to ask you to give away the bride," Sepla smiled dreamily as he imagined Rune in all her beautifully wild splendor, walking down the isle to where his son stood waiting.

Jim kind of felt bad for Sepla since he was planning on kidnapping the bride and taking off, hopefully with none the wiser. And for his plan to off without a hitch, Jim would need the help of his First Mate.

"If you'll excuse me Lord Sepla, I must have a word with my First mate about the Solar Crystals. You know where I'll be if you need me," Jim grinned and walked off, heading straight for Amelia who stood on the Quarter Deck overlooking the loading process.

"Amelia? If you will," Jim muttered discretely, motioning for the tall humanoid female to join him in a quiet corner.

"Yes Captain?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. Jim had a sneaking suspicion Amelia knew just what he was planning and would probably tear it to bits to remake it into a better plan.

"It's about Rune-"

"Figures," Amelia rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't want to see her walk down the isle with that snake-tongued cretin any more than you do. So how about we save some time, skip over your measly plan and go over mine instead?" Amelia's tone left no room for argument and Jim didn't mind. Like she said, they'd save precious time by skipping over the inevitable fail of a plan he'd somehow manage to dish out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear, beloved readers, please don't hurt me. **

**FIRST OFF; I would like to apologize to anyone whose still willing to follow me after my long absence. I know I have not updated in a long, long, long while and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you, but being a grown-up in this world (only physically grown-up, I'm not so sure about my mind just yet ;) ) I do have responsibilities. I have exams coming up and my school is currently undergoing a lock-down in which none of my teachers are, by law, allowed to help me with my studies and so I have been doing that on my own. Very stressful when I don't yet know what the curriculum is. Hooray for me!**

**SECONDLY; I have been getting a lot of PMs about what Rune is. No, she is not the same race as Amelia. Rune is part Enailef (A race I made up on my own). A full Enailef basically looks like a Khajiit from ****The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim****. If you want to see what Rune looks like in all her awesome glory, check out my deviantart on my profile.  
**

**THIRDLY; I do not know when I will be able to update again but I hope that you will understand that it is not because I am quitting the magical world of Fan Fictions. I am merely stuck in reality where people worry for my health if I lock myself in my room for long periods of time. They don't understand why I do fan fictions and I have given up on trying to explain it to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet in any way, shape or form. I do own Rune and a few other crazy characters though. They are mine to corrupt as I please. (MWAHAHAHA!)**

**Now on with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-xxXxx-

After discussing his plans with Amelia, Jim excused himself from the ship and made his way back up the hill to Sepla's mansion. When the old man had asked why the young captain wished to see the bride-to-be so soon, Jim had come up with the best excuse on the spot.

_"Oh I wish to see the decorations and preparations for the celebration as well as Rune. I'm sure your home will be something straight out of a fairy tale for tonight's wedding,"_

Sepla had almost fainted on the spot with joy when Jim had complimented the way his home would undoubtedly look like for his son's wedding.

So here he was, traversing the long road back to Sepla's ridiculously large home. Jim didn't risk taking one of the vehicles for fear of what Sepla would think if the captain - who so obviously had feelings for the bride - hurried up to where the woman was being wedded to someone other than himself. No, that simply wouldn't do. So Jim walked steadily up the hill, going over his and Amelia's plans for later tonight.

They were going to kidnap Rune. Well, that was the main idea of the plan. Jim was supposed to go up to where the bride was planning to be married to that filthy, no-good son-of-a-bitch with a snake's smile, and kidnap her, take her back to the _RLS Glory_, and escape. Short, sweet and simple; nothing could go wrong.

When Jim finally reached the top of the hill, servants were running around with banners and other decorations, yelling at the top of their lungs for more streamers and confetti. Jim snaked his way through the servants who paid him no mind as they hurried about to make the mansion ready for tonight's event. Sneaking into the mansion was easier than Jim thought it would be. If it was even possible, the inside was more hectic than the outside; servants were standing on tall ladders to polish the chandeliers and hang garlands and banners, maids were furiously dusting and scrubbing at every surface till their could see their reflections and from where he stood, Jim could smell the beginning of works of the feast for tonight wafting from the kitchens. Shaking his head free of the tempting idea of sneaking some food, Jim grabbed a small maid rushing by with an armful of freshly-cleaned linen.

"Excuse me; do you know where Rune is?"

The maid looked up at him with the beginnings of a frustrated scowl. As soon as her forest-green eyes met his, the scowl died and was replaced with a furious blush that stained all of her face and the tips of her ears. A small part of him beamed with pride. Now if only Rune would react a little like that; shy and blushing and absolutely adorable.

"W-well Sir. I-I'm not allowed to say," her eyes darted around; the floor, the rushing servants, the linen in her hands; anywhere but him.

"What if I said I have permission from your Lord Sepla?" Jim cooed, laying on the charm thickly, if only to speed up the flustered maid's little heart as well as his chances of seeing Rune sooner. It had been so long since a woman had reacted anything like this at his mere presence. It was like being back at the Academy all over again.

"M-miss Rune is b-being f-fitted for her wedding dress upstairs, i-in the Master Maid's room," the poor maid stuttered, all but burying her face in the linens in her arms. Jim frowned. Master Maid's room? Where in the world was that? It was obviously on the second floor but this mansion was huge! There were almost a gazillion rooms on the second floor.

"I don't suppose you would be so kind as to escort me there, would you?" Jim cooed softly and the maid's blush deepened but made no motion to direct him to where he wanted to go; "What am I going to tell Lord Sepla if I don't make it back to my ship on time because one of his maids refused to assist me?" Jim sighed dramatically. The little maid's head shot up with a determined look on her face, only slightly marred by the still evident blush on her cheeks.

"I'll take you to Miss Rune immediately. Please follow me," with that, the maid turned and scurried past the bustling servants, Jim hot on her heels.

They travelled up the stairs and down the hall to the right. The maid led him down countless hallways and around corners before finally stopping in front of a large ornate door.

"H-here you are, Sir," the little maid stammered as she readjusted the linens in her arms, "I'd take special care since Miss Rune _is_ being fit for her dress and is probably not decent for male eyes to see." the maid finished, gave a quick curtsy and disappeared down the hallway.

Ignoring the little maid's warning and desperate to see Rune safe and sound, Jim opened the door leading to Rune's makeshift fitting room. His eyes were met with the bare expanse of Rune's back and her long, toned legs. She was standing on a small platform in nothing but a small, white pair of lace panties with a small hole ripped in the back to make room for her tail; the white of the lace contrasting beautifully against her tanned and scarred skin. Her arms were up and covering her chest as maids and a single seamstress measured the reluctant Halfling, muttering something about 'that dammed tail getting in the way'. It only took about a second before one of the maids noticed the man standing in the open doorway and screamed. The rest of the maids joined the screaming and rushed about to cover the bride's modesty as Rune's ears flattened against her head as she hissed at the high-pitched screeching the maids were making. Had it been any other situation, Jim would have laughed at the way Rune's tail-fur puffed up to about twice its normal size. But a maid shoving him out of the door quickly brought him out of his reverie.

"Wait! I have to have a word with Rune! I have permission from Sepla!" Jim called over the screaming and shoving of the maids.

"Enough!" Marylin stepped out in front of Rune as the seamstress handed the Halfling an oversized shirt to cover herself with. The bustling maids stopped their attempts to throw Jim out into the hallway and stepped back as the Head Maid stepped forward, "Is this true, young man? Perhaps you haven't noticed, but we have a wedding to prepare for and we haven't the time for silly games." The older maid shot a soft glare back at Rune who crossed her arms with a huff and stood scowling on the small platform she was on. Jim held back a smile.

"I have permission from Lord Sepla to have a word with my deckhand before I leave. I merely want to wish my crewman a long and happy life," Jim finished professionally. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see Rune making a face at him. Marylin looked him up and down before sighing.

"Very well. A _quick_ word and that is all. We do have work to do," Marylin stepped aside and stood beside the door. Jim raised an eyebrow. Wasn't she going to leave? He cleared his throat.

"Um…a _private_ word?"

Marylin glanced between the seething Halfling and Jim with a raised eyebrow. After a moment, she sighed, "Very well. All of you, out!" she commanded and within a minute, all of the maids and the seamstress were absent from the room. The older maid lingered in the doorway, "Remember, a _quick_ word. Some of us have jobs to do," she murmured under her breath before finally shutting the door with a _click_.

Jim sighed as he locked the door behind them. Finally, time to kick 'Phase 2' of the plan into action.

"Rune, listen, I-"

Before he could even blink, Rune was upon him with her fist raised, rage dancing in her blue and green eyes. Jim didn't even have time to bring up his hands in self defense before her fist made contact with his cheek, sending him flying back into the wall behind him. Sliding to the floor as stars danced in his vision, he felt Rune straddle him and grab him violently by the scruff of his shirt with both her clawed hands and pull him up to face her. Her pupils were like slits and Jim could hear the low growl in the back of her throat.

"Why didn't you help me?!" she hissed, clenching her teeth so hard Jim worried that they might break.

"W-wait, I'm here to help you!" he hissed right back, partially because of the throbbing pain on the back of his head and partially because he had to keep it down because he didn't want to be heard by the maids waiting right outside the door.

"Yeah fucking right!" Rune hissed, clenching Jim's shirt in her hands harder, "You didn't help me back when that ass-bag doomed me to marry him!" Rune released one of her hands and brought it back, readying for another pain-filled punch. This time Jim was ready and he caught the fist in his palm. Grabbing her other hand with his free one, Jim watched his beloved Halfling struggle in his grasp. Even if she had the upper hand, he was still physically stronger than her. Rune struggled and yanked but to no avail; Jim had effectively caught her and there was nothing she could do about it, right?

Right?

Wrong.

Jim never saw it coming, even as Rune reared back her head and smashed her forehead against his.

"Ow!" Jim didn't bother trying to keep down his cry of pain as he released the violent woman above him to cradle his aching cranium. Rune jumped back out of reach, swaying dangerously on her feet. This was what she hated about head-butting someone; it had immediate repercussions that lead to one hell of a headache 100% of the time. But she wanted nothing more than to cause the man in front of her as much pain as possible for what he'd done. To say she was angry about being left and doomed to marry someone like Nastas would easily be the understatement of the year.

"What the hell, woman?" Jim cried as he jumped to his feet, still cradling his aching forehead, "I'm trying to help you god dammit!"

"Why now? Couldn't you have helped me before?" Rune hissed low and deep, her slit pupils slowly turning into rounded orbs while still retaining that cat-like sharpness. Jim shook the slight wave of dizziness from his head and focused on the woman standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of white lace panties and an oversized shirt. He could feel the slight burn of a tell-tale blush creeping up on his face. He cleared his throat; trying to dislodge the image of her standing in the middle of the room in only her panties, glancing over her shoulder at him with her bedroom eyes, and focused on the problem at hand.

"I'm here to get you out of here," Jim whispered as he looked around the room for anything like another exit or something. Rune seemed to read his mind and crossed her arms with a huff.

"The door you came in is the only way out," she stated simply with an underlying tone of frustration as Jim looked around the room, "and the windows are locked."

Jim stopped tugging at the windows with a frustrated growl.

"There's gotta be a way for you to get out of here," Jim ran a hand through his hair roughly, successfully tearing out a strand or two. If all this stress and worry continued to build, he would be a bald man by the time they got home to Montressor. Rune rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Not that it matters anyway; I can't leave."

Jim cast her a confused glance. She obviously didn't want to marry Nastas, so why couldn't she leave? Surely she didn't actually have feelings for that snake-tongued noble-man, did she? Rune read his expression.

"That ass-bag has Kiwi. As much as I'd love to leave, I'm not leaving without her!"

"What?" Jim cried and looked around. True to what Rune said, the little white dragon was nowhere to be seen, "Where is she?"

Rune's head and shoulders slumped, "I don't know. Nastas only said she was being kept 'safe'. But she's okay; I can feel it," she assured, hope dancing brightly in her eyes.

"How did he even get his hands on Kiwi?" Jim asked. He'd been meaning to ask for a while now, wondering what on earth Nastas could have said or done to make Rune compliant to something as far-fetched as marriage. Rune's shoulder shook in anger as she clenched her fists to keep herself from punching something.

"He gave Kiwi some kind of fruit with nanobots in it and she ate it. Her life is literally in his hands. If I don't do what he says, he'll activate them and they'll kill her from the inside!" Tears threatened to spill from Rune's eyes and she bit her lip to keep them from falling. Something inside Jim tore at the sight.

"Nanobots? Someone like Nastas couldn't possibly have gotten his hands on-" Rune interrupted him with a tearful shake of her head.

"Donoma is a scientific community despite all the colors and parties. If someone like Nastas wanted nanobots, he's in the right place to get them," Rune sniffed pathetically and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "Jim, I can't do this. I can't leave because of Kiwi but I can't stay either." Her voice broke and a tear broke from the rest and raced down her scarred cheek. Jim's heart fell with it and before he could stop himself, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Rune's shaking form. Rune stood awkwardly in his embrace for a few seconds before she buried her face in his chest and cried. Jim continued holding her, gently smoothing down her hair as she cried into his shirt, her sobs and wails muffled by the thick material. He continued to hold her even as her sobbing and shaking died and she stood motionless against his form.

"Shh; it'll be okay," Jim crooned into her hair as he continued to smooth down her hair and ears, "We'll work something out and we'll get you both out of here. I promise."

Rune shifted slightly in his arms but didn't look up at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Captain," she muttered into his shirt.

Jim said nothing as he continued holding her. Oh, how he wished time would just stop and they would remain like this forever; remain alone with one another with no Nastas, no Sepla, no responsibilities, ship or cargo to look after.

Jim and Rune were pulled out of their quiet solace by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Miss Rune?" Marylin's voice was muffled by the door but Rune's ears flattened against her head at the sound of the maid's voice, "Miss Rune? If we are to be on time for your wedding tonight, we must begin preparations for your dress at once."

Rune buried her head in Jim's chest and growled loudly, sending heavy vibrations up and down Jim's spine before tearing away and wiping her eyes furiously.

"Fine! I'll be right there!" she called over her shoulder at the maids waiting behind the locked door. Grabbing Jim's collar again, she pulled him down until he was eye to eye with her, "Load the cargo and come back before the ceremony. I'll figure something out about the nanobots and meet you by the mansion's back doors. Don't be late," she hissed, "please," she whispered gently, her eyes of sapphire and emerald darting back and forth between his.

Jim swallowed and cradled Rune's face gently in his hands, "I will. Don't worry."

Rune held his gaze as the distance between their faces grew smaller and smaller. Jim could feel Rune's breath on his face and somewhere in the back of his mind, Jim wondered if she could hear his heartbeat thundered away in his throat. Rune's eyes flickered down to his lips before darting back up to his eyes, a wild blush staining her tanned features. Was this really happening? Was he reading the signs correctly? Jim sure hoped so. There were only centimeters between them now and Jim wanted nothing more than to close the remaining distance and feel Rune's lips against his.

The door clicked and slammed open. Rune jumped back away from Jim and the sudden loss of Rune's body heat almost made him whine with need. So close! They had been so god dammed close! Jim whirled to see who had the audacity to intrude on them during one of their more affectionate moments. Marylin, the seamstress and the maids flooded in and set to work doing whatever they had been doing before Jim had so rudely interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really must begin the preparations for tonight Miss Rune," Marylin stated plainly as she curtsied politely. Rune crossed her arms and scowled as the seamstress held up a long length of pure white silk against her body muttering something about 'having the most beautiful gown in all of Donoma'.

"Yeah, yeah. Just one sec," Rune stepped away from the muttering seamstress and pulled Jim into a hug.

"Remember; meet me out back _before_ the ceremony," she hissed softly into his ear before releasing him with a smile before speaking in a louder voice, "Hope you have a safe trip home, Captain. Good luck without me around to bail you out of trouble."

Jim and Rune shared a grin. Jim bowed respectfully, wished Rune 'many happy years or marriage' one last time and left the room. A maid locked it shut after him with an audible _click_. The innocent click of the lock sliding in place sounded more like a death bell tolling, marking the end of Rune's short life.

Jim walked aimlessly down the hall before he clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall.

So close! They had been _so fucking_ close to kissing! Couldn't those dammed maids have waited just 5 seconds longer? Just 5 seconds longer! Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so. Jim shuddered as he remembered the feel of Rune's supple body pressed against his; the warmth of her breath on his face; the pleading look she directed at him when she practically begged him to come rescue her before the wedding ceremony started. If only those dammed maids could have waited just 5 seconds longer before barging in on them, then Jim could finally feel how soft Rune's lips would feel on his. Jim chuckled at the thought of seeing Nastas' face when the young noble-man found out that his bride-to-be was seen kissing another man; willingly and without the life of her blood-bonded child at stake.

Jim's heart lurched. Kiwi. The little white dragon was in life-threatening danger and here he was fantasizing about stealing Rune right out from under Nastas' nose. That was just not right on so many levels. And to make the guilt settling in Jim's stomach worse, Kiwi was Rune' blood-bonded child. Her child, for gods' sake! And he was completely forgetting about her.

"What is wrong with me?" Jim muttered to himself as he leaned up against the wall he'd punched only moments before. He stood there for who knows how long before he finally pulled himself away from the wall and began walking out of the mansion. He had a shipment of Ohcurian Solar Crystals to load and be ready for take off at a moments notice. As soon as Rune was clear of the mansion and on board the _RLS Glory_, Jim planned on high-tailing them out of there as fast as the engines would allow.

But how was Rune going to get rid of the nanobots inside Kiwi? Jim was pretty sure she had no idea how to short circuit them all before Nastas activated them, killing Kiwi. Would she even know where to start looking?

Jim shook his head. Rune said she'd figure something out and that's what she was going to do. He was going to make sure everything on his part of the plan was ready to go when the time came. There was nothing he could do but watch and wait. It irritated him to no end; being rendered useless like this, but it was all for the best.

Jim continued his trek along the halls when Nastas turned the corner. Jim did not notice the other man he shared the hallway with, but Nastas noticed. The young noble-man stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with surprise before he fixed himself to look every bit the calm politian he would no doubt grow up to be.

"Hello Captain Jim," he called, bringing the young captain out of his thoughts. Jim looked up in surprise but one look at who the owner of the voice was and his expression changed immediately into a scowl.

"Oh, hello Lord Nastas," he greeted dryly. He didn't want to talk to this creep, not after what he'd done to both Rune and Kiwi. Just thinking about this man with his hands all over Rune's body made his blood boil. And that nightmare would become a reality if Rune didn't get out of this staged marriage before tonight.

"What a surprise it is to see you here," Nastas commented politely, "I hope I'm not to bold in asking, but shouldn't you be down by the docks overseeing the loading of the cargo?"

_'Of course I should be overseeing the loading of the cargo but since you are such a foul-mouthed lying snake, I don't trust you not to try to lay your filthy hands on my Rune!'_ Jim thought but put on a friendly smile. Even to him it felt forced but to any innocent bystander, they were just making small talk. "Oh, Mrs. Doppler is overseeing the loading while I watch the preparations for you and Rune's wedding. It will truly be a marvelous wedding!" Jim complimented. Nastas smiled kindly before casting a wary glance up and down the hall they stood in.

"There is no need to stand on ceremony, my friend. It is obvious you couldn't care less about me or my wedding. Rune, however, seems to be an entirely different story," Nastas dropped the kind and noble host act and glared openly at Jim. The change was so sudden and out of the blue, even Jim – who hadn't liked Nastas since he first showed signs of interest in Rune – was thrown for a loop. But two could play at that game and Jim glared right back. This made the corner of Nastas' smile twitch upwards into a smirk.

"Now there's the real you, Captain James Hawkins," he sneered, "So full of anger and hate; and for what? A mere Halfling? The embarrassment of all living kind?"

"What do you know about the real me?" Jim spat, crossing his arms in defiance. Whatever this spineless coward could dish out, Jim was determined to one up him all the way. Anything to spite this snake-tongued asshole who threatened to take his Rune from him.

At this, Nastas laughed, full of spite and hatred, "I know more than you'd like to think, Captain Hawkins. You see, I've done my research; the Academy, Treasure Planet, even the life you lead before your greatest achievement. I know everything," the man hissed, a small smile playing at his lips. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what of it? Everyone knows who I was before any of that happened; a trouble-maker and a rule-breaker."

Nastas chuckled evilly, "Oh, I know so much more than just that. I also know about Silver's current whereabouts."

Jim's stomach flip-flopped. Silver? Silver was alive?

"Where is he?" Jim ordered. He had to know.

A maid came scurrying down the hall and both men smiled kindly at each other. The maid eyed Nastas with a smile and curtsied, giggling when he grinned good-naturedly at her. Jim and Nastas continued smiling at each other until the maid disappeared around the corner.

As soon as the maid turned the corner, Jim dropped the act and glared down at Nastas, "Where is he? How do you know about Silver?"

Also having dropped the façade, Nastas smirked smugly, "I know he is still alive and well and is living a wonderful life of pirating in the farthest corners of the universe."

Jim sighed inwardly. Thank the stars, Silver was still alright. He didn't know what he would do if the man who'd turned his entire life around was dead and gone from this world without his knowing. In the short weeks during that trip to Treasure Planet, Silver had been like the father Jim had never gotten the chance to have. If Silver had been caught and executed or found dead on some remote planet without Jim knowing what had become of him, he would feel guilty to the end of his days.

While knowing his father-like figure was still alive and doing well was all good in Jim's book, but what on earth did any of this have to do with Rune? What was going on in Nastas' crazy, love-sick brain?

"But what does that have to do with me? Or Rune?" Jim asked, "What does she have to do with anything?" Jim demanded, "Why bring her up in the first place?

Nastas ignored Jim's small rant and looked intriguingly up at the man before him.

"She hasn't told you anything, has she?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to rise to the bait, he really didn't but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them;

"Tell me about what?"

For a second, Jim thought Nastas would collapse the fit of laughter he broke into. Once the young noble-man's laughter died to a deep chuckle, Nastas wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, that was a good one, Captain Hawkins. It's been a while since I've met someone with such a brilliant and intelligent mind, be so uninformed and stupid! Ha!" Nastas laughed again.

"Tell me about what?" Jim hissed through clenched teeth. He was beginning to get sick and tired of Nastas' bullshit. If he wanted to play games like this, he'd go see Rune. At least then, he'd be in the company of someone he didn't feel like strangling only because of their existence; "And why are you_ marrying_ her if you so obviously despise what she is?" Jim asked. Nastas smirked.

"Why, you ask? Why, the answer is simple! She intrigues me. What I said in the medical room was true. Even women who are not of my race, especially low-born ones with backgrounds such as hers, try to…what's the right word for it," Nastas taunted childishly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The man smirked as Jim tried holding a tight reign on his anger; "Ah yes, even low-born women like Rune tend to try to _cozy up_ to high powers such as myself. I myself have had countless experience with such women. But Rune is the first to truly not care about such trivial matters. Truly an enigma amongst enigmas. She is a fascinating creature and one I cannot wait to fully explore. I hear Enailefs are rather erotic creatures once in heat; I wonder if it works the same for Rune?" Nastas chuckled.

"Shut up," Jim hissed. His hands hurt. It was probably because he was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his flesh but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, the pain distracted him from the violent thoughts dancing in his head; most of them included a beaten and bloody Nastas lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. How _dare_ he think such things about Rune? The young noble-man chuckled again, completely oblivious to Jim's inner murder spree.

"Why should I?"

"Shut _up_. You don't know a thing about Rune _or_ me."

"And I suppose you know more about our little Rune than I do?"

Jim remained silent.

"I don't suppose you want to know what I know about your dear Rune," he drawled sarcastically. Jim said nothing, opting instead to just nod silently.

"Oh, why spoil the surprise?" Nastas grinned madly as he threw his arms open to gesture at everything around them, "After all, it's not everyday someone like you gets to meet something like her!"

Jim finally lost it. Grabbing Nastas by the front of his fancy blue robes, Jim pulled him in real close to glare directly into his eyes.

"Rune is a _she_, not an _it_! Get it right before I loose my temper and do something I _might_ regret later," he hissed venomously under his breath. Nastas rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Way too cliché, Mr. Hero," he drawled as Jim released him. Nastas took the time to straighten his robes before facing Jim again. Jim continued to glare daggers at the noble-man. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few tense moments as Jim continued to glare silently at Nastas. They stayed that way, each sizing up the other before Jim broke off the glaring contest, turned and began walking down the hallway towards the loud hustle and bustle of servants and maids preparing for tonight's festivities.

"Wait!" Nastas called after him but Jim didn't stop walking, "For starters, your dear Rune isn't who she says she is. She's a traitor! She is actually a part of an elite group of pirates and specializes in undercover missions like the voyage you are on, Captain Hawkins. Her job is to infiltrate the ship as either a deckhand or a cabin girl and continuously send out updates to her supervisors; where the ship is, where they're going, who's in charge, things like that! When the target ship has retrieved its cargo – in your case it's my father's shipment of Solar Crystals– it will be Rune's job to lull the crew into thinking everything is peaceful and calm before she betrays you all and her comrades commandeer the ship and take its cargo."

Jim stopped walking and turned back to see Nastas standing alone in the middle of the hall. He crossed his arms as one eyebrow rose skeptically. "So you're telling me that Rune, my Rune, is part of an elite group of pirates that steals from ships like mine and takes their cargos?"

Nastas nodded frantically, a small smirk creeping up on his face, "Yes, of course! Everything I say is the truth!"

Jim rubbed his chin thoughtfully and sighed, "Nope, don't believe you. You lost me at Rune being part of an _elite_ group of anything. If you were going for something realistic, you would have left that bit out," Jim chuckled, "Rune as a part of an elite group of anything, ha! That's a good one Lord Nastas but if you'll excuse me, I have a shipment of Ohcurian Solar Crystals to overlook. Farewell and good luck with your blushing bride!" Jim called over his shoulder as he continued down the hallways leading to the front doors and pointedly ignoring Nastas' demands and warnings to stop walking away from him.

As he walked down the long road downhill, Jim stopped at the balcony that Rune had first stopped at on their way up. Jim walked over to the edge of the stone balcony and leaned over the side with a heavy sigh.

Could Rune really be a part of a group of pirates? Was what Nastas said true? Jim thought back on the object of his affections. Rune was a jokester, a trickster and an all-around ball of fun and trouble but not really pirate material.

_'…specializes in undercover missions like the voyage you are on… Her job is to infiltrate the ship and lull the crew into thinking everything is peaceful and calm…before she betrays you all…'_ Nastas' voice echoed in his head. Jim growled. That bastard had him doubting himself.

Rune wasn't a pirate, let alone an elite one. She wasn't going to betray him; she loves him and chose him over Nastas. Besides, Jim reasoned, no good infiltrator would bring as much attention to themselves as Rune had over their voyage so far. So far, Jim could count on one hand how many times Rune _hadn't_ acted out or brought unwanted attention to herself; she'd pranked, laughed loudly, sung with the crew members when she'd had one too many drinks of alcohol, sung with the crewmembers while completely sober, made messes in the kitchen, not to mention the mess with the chickens. Jim shuddered as he remembered sitting at his desk as sneeze after sneeze racked his body because of the feathers floating around. The only good thing that had come from that was watching Rune with her sensitive nose suffer along with the rest of the crew.

No. Rune was many things but an infiltrator, a pirate or a traitor was not one of those things. She was just a crazy-lovable Halfling who'd been through a lot in her life and that made her who she was today.

The view really was spectacular from here. The first time they'd come to this spot, Jim admittedly hadn't really been paying much attention to the sunset. He'd been too focused on Rune for reasons he didn't quite know yet. But now he knew.

Jim loved Rune or at least something very, very close to it. He hadn't felt this deeply for anyone before so he assumed it must be love. Yeah, he'd had plenty of crushes before back at the Academy, but nothing as strong as this. Rune was just so…Jim didn't know of a single word that could single-handedly describe just how amazing Rune was but 'wonderfully stubborn and strong-willed' was about as close as he could get it so far.

Now the only problem was whether or not Rune felt the same way. She was obviously more open and honest with him than anyone else they'd met and they'd almost kissed. Jim's face flushed as his mind returned to those precious few moments before the maids burst in and ruined the atmosphere.

"God dammit!" Jim ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to do? Rune was turning him into such a love-sick idiot. He was such a ladies man back at the Academy. What had Rune done to reduce him to this?

Even as Jim racked his genius brain for an answer, none came. No answer or sudden epiphany. Nothing, nada, zilch.

"Urgh, what's wrong with me?" Jim let his forehead rest against the grainy surface of the balcony railing. The solitary peace up here was calming. The sun was sinking lower in his throne in the sky and no one was around to judge him for things he couldn't control.

"Is there something wrong with you?" a voice from behind him asked. Jim shot up and would have tumbled over the side of the balcony if it weren't for the gentle but firm hand that steadied him. Amelia looked him over with a motherly concern she only reserved for special occasions.

"Huh? Oh, hi Amelia. Has everyone already finished loading the cargo?" Jim asked before diving right back into the role he'd taken as Captain at the beginning of the journey. Amelia eyed him warily before straightening.

"Yes Captain. Everything is ready for launch. Now all we need is a certain deckhand doomed to be wedded this night and we'll be out of here before the sun disappears completely," Amelia motioned to the sinking sun in the horizon. There were only a few hours of daylight left in the day. Jim's stomach flip-flopped. Where had the time gone? Rune and Nastas' wedding had only been announced this morning and he'd talked to the unwilling bride only an hour or so before. Jim glanced at the setting sun once again. Was it really evening already?

"Amelia, what do you know about nanobots?" Jim recalled Rune's tears at the thought of Kiwi meeting her untimely end at the hands of the lunatic noble-man. Amelia blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"Not much honestly. It's not really a subject I've ever read up on. Why do you ask?"

"Nastas fed Kiwi something with nanobots in it and he's threatening to kill her if Rune doesn't do what he says," Jim finished, hoping that he didn't sound too far-fetched and that Amelia would actually believe him. If Jim himself hadn't had his suspicions about Nastas before hand, he would have found Rune very hard to believe. Judging by the color draining from her face, Amelia believed him. The color returned full force as her eyes turned to slits and her lips pulled back in a snarl revealing her fangs.

"That lying, sneaky little imbecile! I'll have his head!" Amelia cursed and slammed a clenched fist against the balcony railing. Jim jumped back in alarm. Okay, he'd been angry when he'd first heard but Amelia was positively livid. He hadn't ever seen her this way, not even during their infamous trip to Treasure Planet when all the pirates started their mutiny.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked. He jumped slightly when Amelia turned her slit eyes on him. She looked almost feral. Amelia must have noticed Jim's expression because she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes again, they were softer with a burning anger deep in those green eyes of hers.

"You never, _ever_ threaten someone's kits," she growled. Jim figured 'kits' was just something she called babies, "I'm going to make that puss-filled boil suffer greatly for what he's done."

Jim smirked. He couldn't help it. Once Amelia set her mind to something like this, she would not rest until justice was served.

"So you went to see Rune?" Amelia asked, suddenly as calm as the eye of a hurricane. Jim nodded.

"Yeah, she was getting fitted for her dress when I left," Jim conveniently left out the part where he'd pretty much walked in on her while she was in nothing but her underclothes. There was no need for Amelia, with her high code of moral honor and propriety, to know about that. She'd probably go off the deep end and lecture him about a young woman's purity; "She told me she would handle the nanobot situation and ordered me to meet her at the mansion's back doors before the ceremony." Jim smiled at the memory. Of course Rune wouldn't hesitate to order him around; that was just who she was. It was a part of her he loved, despite how irritatingly annoying it got sometimes.

Amelia spared Jim a small smile, "That sure sounds like her," she muttered and turned to look at the sunset, "Oh, if only this place wasn't crawling with back-stabbing snakes; Delbert would love to be here right now." The woman sighed.

Jim smiled sadly at the thought of the good Doctor and turned and watched the sunset with his First Mate.

"What's he doing while you're here anyway? Watching the kids?"

Amelia snorted, "Your mother's helping him of course. The girls can be a handful sometimes but they seem to like Sarah and that little pink blob of yours," Amelia chuckled lightly, thinking about her little wild ones back home on Montressor. Jim could practically see Morph floating around, burping and giggling and changing into various things for the entertainment of Amelia's energetic kids as Sarah helped Delbert clean up the mess the children had made in a span of about 5 minutes. He chuckled.

They remained where they were on the balcony, just looking out over the city below them as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon. It was only after all of the people in the city began climbing the long road up to Sepla's mansion that Jim and Amelia pulled away from the balcony. Jim felt a stone drop in his stomach as he darted towards the large group of people. Surely the ceremony wasn't starting so soon, was it?

"Excuse me," Jim pulled one of the citizens, an old man with a white beard as long as his arm, aside, "Where are you all going?"

The old man chuckled and looked up into Jim's face, "You do not know? Why, the Lord's young son is to be married! The whole city's excited about it. It is a joyous day indeed," the man exclaimed happily before hobbling along with the crowd. Jim felt a tiny pang of guilt that he would be stealing the city's happiness by kidnapping the young Lord's bride-to-be, but that feeling was instantly stomped and crushed out of existence as soon as the mental image of Nastas laying his filthy hands on Rune's body flashed in his head.

"Amelia, go alert the crew and make sure everything's ready to go at a moments notice," Jim growled as he stomped down the road against the current of happy citizens. Amelia blinked before rushing after the enraged young man, pushing and shoving her way through the crowds to get to her captain. She made it to the other side of the small road which was strangely devoid of rushing people before her feline eyes caught sight of her young and angry captain.

"Jim!" she hissed as she made a grab for his arm. Jim wrenched it out of her grasp and continued on his way, "Jim! Jim, stop! What are you going to do?" The man stopped so abruptly Amelia almost ran into him. She almost cringed at the expression that morphed his face into something full of anger, rage and hate.

"I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago," Jim glared at Amelia but the object of his hatred was waltzing around somewhere in Sepla's mansion getting ready to be married Jim's girl, "I'm gonna grab Rune and get out of here. And if I'm lucky, I might even pay a little visit to that snake."

Amelia stood frozen in place as Jim darted through the oncoming crowd and turned left down the road leading to the back of the mansion and out of sight. Amelia shook her head and made her way down the hill to where the _RLS Glory_ was docked and loaded. She would deal with Jim's ways another day; right now, she had a get-away ship to prepare.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello there dear readers! I love you, please don't hurt me.

Unfortunately this is not a story update so I'm sorry for crushing your hopes and dreams.

I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but my husband (my beloved computer) was violently hacked by some dumbfuck and is currently not working. I can't even make it past the Windows loading screen before it kills itself. I am so pissed! Trust me when I say that when I find the hacker responsible, I will stab him in the eye with a fucking fork! I am that pissed! My hard drive isn't working and while there is a high chance that all my files will be recoverable (cross your fingers!) I will not be able to work on any of my stories for now. I am having someone come over this weekend to fix up my husband but until then, my beloved computer is in a coma. On top of that, studying for my upcoming finals without a computer is also proving to be rather difficult but I'm managing.

Anyway, I hope to have another long chapter up and running next week but don't get your hopes up too high. I still have finals to study for and unfortunately, those have my first priority.

~White Wolf Writers~


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, White Wolf Writers here,

Unfortunately this is not an update as much as I wish it was. My computer's status has not changed and there have been some serious problems in recovering my files. But the people who are helping me are convinced that it is not a lost cause and that (eventually) they will be able to resurrect my computer and my files along with it. But unfirtunately doing something that like will require money and as soon as I am more financially stable, that will be the first thing I do.

Again, I apologize for the inconvenience and thank those who are still willing to follow me from the bottom of my butt. (I'd say heart but my butt's bigger.)


End file.
